


The Winter Wolf

by Lucylxx26



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucylxx26/pseuds/Lucylxx26
Summary: Lyra Stark is the daughter of Brandon Stark and Jocelyn Baratheon, as the eldest female in the Stark family she has watch over her younger cousins and keep them in line. But a chain of events are ignited after a Royal visit from her Uncle, King Robert threatens to rip her world. How will she deal with the target on her back? And how long can a she wolf/doe survive in a den of lions? And how important will her role be when the dead start to rise?





	1. Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except Lyra Stark

The children of the forest stood around the weirwood tree, the ice-cold air around them biting against their skin. They normally would not venture out of the cave this late, but they knew this had to be done. The time of the birth was approaching.

“Are we sure this one will be her?” One of them asked.

“She's right, what if it's another boy!” a voice called through the thick blizzard that swarmed around them.

“It is her! The three-eyed raven has foreseen it, she is coming” Leaf snapped back at her companions.

Suddenly the temperature of the air around them dropped immensely, even more so than they were used to.

“It is time”

They each placed a hand upon the weirwood tree and began to chant in a language that was too old to be known by any man.

“Two houses join together as one, to rid the evil that must be undone, a girl born of Storm and Snow, shall fight the true evil when the coldest winds blow”

The snow began to whirl around them, the freezing wind blowing it in every direction. The sky began to grow white with snow clouds that thundered more snow down upon them, they had never had this reaction before. Leaf closed her eyes in smiled, this time it had worked. In the dead of the night at the Ancestral home of Winterfell, the cries of a newborn baby girl rang through the air. Lyra Stark was born.  

* * *

 

(16 years later)

At just sixteen years old Lyra was tall for her age. Her long, dark hair was braided down her back, the tip of it reaching just above her waist as her blue eyes gleamed in delight, they were a similar shade to her mothers, or so she had been told, but they held the wildness that was once seen in her fathers.

Her lips pulled into a smile as she watched her cousin nocked another arrow onto his bow.

Her father Brandon Stark had been arrested by the mad King Aerys Targaryen II for attempting to kill the crowned Prince after he abducted her Aunt Lyanna. The Mad King demanded that her mother and brothers were also brought down to Kings Landing alongside her Grandfather Rikard Stark. The mad king had her mother slaughtered the moment she entered the capital as a lesson to her father. Then he had her brothers and grandfather burned alive while her father was tied up with a leather cord around his neck that strangled him when he tried to reach for his sword to save his sons which had been placed just out of his reach.

The abduction of her aunt Lyanna and the deaths of her mother and brothers sparked rage between the lord of the Storm Lands and prompted her Uncle Robert, her mothers eldest brother and Lyannas betrothed, to rebel against the Targaryens with the help of her Uncle Eddard and the rest of the North, who were also enraged about the death of her Grandfather, father and brothers. This war led to her Uncle Robert becoming King of Westeros after he killed the crowned prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyra had been fostered at Last Hearth, the most Loyal Northern house with a wet Nurse until her Uncle Eddard returned to Winterfell.

A soft smile graced the lips of the eldest Stark girl as she watched her younger cousin attempt to hit the bullseye with his arrow, failing each time. But once again it sailed over the target and hit a barrel just behind it. Her cousin stomped his foot on the ground in impatience making her smile grow.

Her younger cousin Jon moved closer and placed his hands upon the young boys shoulders. “Go on, Father's watching” Jon said softly.

“Oh yeah because that won't make him more nervous” she chuckled feeling her youngest cousin playing with the tie that kept a section of her braid in.

She glanced up to see her aunt and uncle smiling down at them. She turned as she heard the shaking of a string and turned just in time to see an arrow sail way above the target and hit a tree on the other side. She had to fight her own chuckles as all three of her cousins began to laugh. She could sense Bran's frustration and disappointment in himself.

“And which one of you was a marksman at ten?” her uncle chuckled from above them. She went to raise her hand but the look in her cousin Robbs eyes dared her not to. “Keep practising Bran. Go on” her father encouraged.

She turned back to her younger cousin as he once again loaded his bow and pulled the string taut to rest his hand upon his cheek.

“Relax your bow arm” Robb said scanning Bran's posture and stance.

She jumped as the whirring of an arrow flew past her ear, it seemed to dodge each of her cousins until it found the bullseye in the centre of the target, she could hear the wood splintering as the arrow pierced it. Noticing that Bran still had his arrow nocked she turned with the brothers to see her younger cousin Arya standing behind a barrel, bow in hand, without an arrow. A loud laugh escaped her as Arya did a small curtsy, a large smile across her face. Bran ran after his older sister, obviously wanting to get her back for upstaging him in front of their parents.

“Quick Bran, faster” Jon laughed out.

“Looks like you're not the only one with the gift of archery” Robb smirked looking over at Lyra as Bran began to chase Arya around the stalls.

“It's not a gift, it's practise” Lyra smirked as she and Robb moved to the different objects Bran had hit and pulled the arrows out of them before handing them to a six-year-old Rickon who ran and gave them to Jon to put back in the quiver.

“Can you teach me how to shoot like that?” Rickon asked looking up at his older cousin with intrigue, he'd always been fascinated by the fact that she could hit a moving target effortlessly, it was very rare that she missed her chosen prey. Elegant and fierce, her uncle said she was a direwolf personified.

“Not right now little pup, no, but one day when you're a bit older” she grinned looking over Rickon's head to see Robb grinning at her.

Her aunt used to say that she and Robb were almost identical looking as babes, they both had the same dark hair as their fathers, that was until Robbs Tully auburn started to take over, but they still had inherited their blue eyes from House Tully and House Baratheon while the others got the Stark greyness in their eyes.

She moved across the yard to hand Jon the final arrow when she saw him staring up at the walkway above. She glanced up to see her Aunt Catelyn glaring down at him, her eyes narrowed in distaste. Her aunt caught her eye and slowly began to make her way along the bridge. Jon turned his head slightly to give her a grateful smile which she answered by placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

“Starks, a deserter has been caught” her Uncle's second in command called out as he walked towards them. “You have each to prepare your horses and meet Lord Eddard at the gates, that includes you Lyra, and you Bran” Lyra glanced across the yard at Robb who returned her panicked look, they both knew Bran was far too young to be seeing such things, but neither of them could argue against their liege lords orders.

“What about me?” Arya asked.

“Not this time mi'lady” he smiled apologetically before he walked off to the stables.

“We'll get the horses, you console little miss over there” Jon grinned glancing over at a now sulking Arya.

“Wish me luck” Lyra sighed as she made her way over to her little cousin. “Don't worry about it Arya, I used to be the same when Uncle Ned wouldn't let me go to anywhere”

“It's not fair, I'm only a few years younger than you, I'm older than Bran and he gets to do” Arya sighed kicking the mud at her feet.

“You know it is not to do with age Arya, you're the daughter of the liege Lord of Winterfell, like it or not. You're a lady” Lyra explained leaning against the barrels beside her cousin as Arya glared up at her with the famous Stark grey eyes. “Your Father needs me to watch over Bran, otherwise I would be made to stay here with you”

“You still get to go” Arya snapped.

“Yes, and I wish I didn't” Lyra said. “It's not a nice thing to see a man beheaded, I hope you do not have to see it until you are much older. I know I was far too young when I saw my first execution, I was barely older than Rickon, but I had to be there for Robb. But don't worry. From what I saw today your Father will need you one day, as he needs me”

“Why?” Arya asked.

“Well I hope to be married someday and unless I marry within Winterfell, I will need to leave for my husbands homeland, and you will have to help look after those idiots” both girls chuckled where Rickon was trying to fight a bannerman who effortlessly threw him over his shoulder. “

Lyra, it's time” Jon called out from the stable doors, the reins of both her horse and his own in hand.

“Don't worry, your Father will let you go some day, I promise” she smiled kissing her younger cousin forehead before she rushed over and with Jon's help mounted her horse.

She smiled towards her uncle as he pulled himself up into his horses saddle, she could tell how much he was dreading this, he always hated having to execute deserters but they both knew it had to be done. Once he was in his saddle he turned and gave her a small smile in return before he began to move his horse towards the gates. Lyra glanced behind her to make sure that Bran was alright, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

The sound of the metal crunching against stone as the gates were lifted caught her attention she turned back just in time to see her Uncle kick his horse into a gallop, Ser Roderick and Robb fast on his tail. She took off after Robb, her stomach tied itself into knots as she heard Jon order Bran to follow her out and stay close.


	2. Direwolves

The Northern winds blew Lyra's raven dark hair around her face from where she stood just a few paces behind Robb and Bran, Jon even further.

She looked over to where her Uncles men were dragging the deserter towards the block. Her stomach was filled with sympathy for the poor boy, after all he did not look much older than herself, she could almost feel the fear radiating from him.

“I know I broke my oath, and I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them. But I saw what I saw...I saw the white walkers.” the young man said.

A chill went down Lyra's spine causing her to inhale suddenly, both her uncle and her cousins heard this gasp and turned towards her. Her Uncle frowned towards her in questioning and concern. She glanced towards Bran and saw him still staring at the man before she nodded to her uncle signalling she was alright, trying to shake the cold feeling that had now spread to her limbs causing her hands to shake.

“If you get word to my family tell them I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry” the boy said before he was forced onto his knees, his neck bare upon the block.

Lyra looked over as she heard the familiar sing of her Uncles sword as he unsheathed the Valyrian steel beauty Lyra had both admired and feared for as long as she could remember.

“In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, king of the and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. I Eddard of House Stark, lord of Winterfell and warden of the North sentence you to die” Her uncle muttered staring down at his sword handle.

“Don't look away” Jon said quietly to Bran. “Father will know if you do”

With one swift motion of the sword, the man's head tumbled to the grass below, his body still rested upon the block. Lyra had to fight the retch that came with seeing the boys eyes staring aimlessly up to the sky above them.

She felt Robb's hand upon her shoulder, turning her away from the decapitated body. She reached out and done the same to Bran, forcing him to walk beside Jon as Robb kept an arm firmly around her shoulders.

“Lyra, was he right...was the boy lying?” Her cousins voice had her turning round to face him.

“Come on Robb, we both know he was” Lyra tried to grin but she still couldn't shake the dull ache at the top of her spine. “None of what he said made any sense”

"But your face..." Robb said until he saw his father making his way towards them. "Never mind" Robb hurried back to his horse as his father approached Lyra .

"Are you alright?" Ned asked looking down at his niece in concern. He noticed the way her face had paled when the boy mentioned the white walkers.

"I'm fine" she tried to smile but she knew her Uncle would see right through it, and he did.

"White walkers have been gone for hundreds of years, everyone knows that" Ned

"But that boy..." Lyra whispered.

"That boy was probably driven half mad from starvations and exhaustion. Maybe he believed what he saw was real but I can assure you, it was probably nothing more than a hallucination" Ned Stark said putting a hand upon her shoulder. "Never listen to the ramblings of a mad man, it could get you killed one day"

"Yes Uncle" she nodded.

"Look at me" he said as he placed his finger gently under her chin and lifted her head to stare at him. Her light blue Baratheon met with his stern Stark grey. "Once someone is mad, there's nothing on this mortal earth that can save them. That boy had to die, you know that right?"

Lyra nodded quickly, of course she understood, didn't mean she had to like it. Ned leaned forward and kissed her gently onto the forehead. She waited until her Uncle began to move back to his horse before she climbed up onto hers, the chill of the boys words biting harsher into her skin than the crisp air around her.

* * *

 

Lyra rode along behind her Uncle, beside Robb after switching places with Ser Roderick, when suddenly the bannermen before them slowed to a stop. She could see Jon's horse already a head of them, but Jon was no longer in the saddle.

Seeing her Uncle dismounting from his horse, Lyra done the same with help from Robb before she moved to help Bran down from his horse. The three of them walked forward until they say what was delaying their trip home

She grimaced as she saw the dead stag a head of them, the animal of her mothers house, only this one was very much dead. Its stomach was torn, entrails spilling over onto the mud below, maggots wormed their way into the warm carcass. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed the back of Bran's cloak and put him behind Robb to shield his eyes from the horror in front of them, much to her younger cousins dislike.

She frowned as she saw the stag only had one antler.

“Mountain Lion” Theon questioned.

A whining from the trees caught her attention. It was far too high pitched to be anything big. She began to walk towards the trees at the side of the road.

“Lyra?” Jon questioned following his cousin. His father and brothers soon followed behind them.

“Lyra what do you hear?” her uncle asked looking at the concentration on his nieces face as she led them further into the wood.

“That” she said pointing down at the mound of fur and blood a head of them.

She rushed forward and saw a large grey direwolf laying upon its side. An antler forced into it's neck, the one the stag was missing. Six pups scrambled around their mother obviously trying to get a feed.

“It's a freak” Theon said causing her to glare up at him from her kneeling position beside the body.

“It's a direwolf” her uncle snapped in retaliation as he knelt beside her. “Tough old beast” and with that he yanked the antler from the beasts neck.

“And it's beautiful” she smiled stroking the coarse fur with the palm of her hand.

“But there are no direwolves south of the wall” Robb said in confusion.

“Well now there are six” Jon proclaimed lifting one of the pups into his hands and handing it to Bran

“Where will they go?” Bran asked looking up at his father. “Their mother is dead”

“They don't belong this far south” Ser Roderik spoke up

“Your right, give them a quick death” Lyra gasped in horror at her uncle's words. “They won't last without their mother"

“Right give it here” Rage filled Lyra as Theon grabbed the pup from Bran, pulling out his dagger.

“No” Bran cried out reaching for the pup but was held back by Jon.

“Put away your blade” Robb growled.

“I take orders from your father not you” Theon snarled back.

Before anyone could blink Lyra had unsheathed Jon's sword and had its blade against Theon's neck.

“Release that pup or I will kill you” She growled. Theon looked up at Eddard.

“Please Father” Bran pleaded but his father only shook his head.

“I'm sorry Bran” Lord stark sighed.

“Lord Stark” Jon interrupted glancing between his father and the direwolf. “there are six pups here, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them”

“It would be seen as disrespectful to our banner and Winterfell if we killed them” Lyra said backing up Jons claim.

“Not to mention the gods” Robb chimed in.

“You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves” Lord Stark sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

Lyra pulled the sword away from Theon's throat as he handed the pup back to Bran. She turned and placed Jon's sword back in it's sheath.

“Do not ever do that again” Jon warned fastening the metal buckle around the handle of his sword before he reached down and grabbed two pups which he handed off to Robb.

“What about you?” Bran asked looking towards Jon.

“I'm not a stark” Jon replied.

“Technically neither am I” Lyra shrugged.

“Your father was a Stark, you share the name, you still get one” Jon said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Lyra moved back to the wolf to see Robb extending two pups out towards her. “I think you should be the one to give Arya hers don't you think” he smiled as she took both pups from him before he leaned down and grabbed another two, handing them to Theon before he grabbed his own.

“They are adorable” Lyra giggled as one of the pups nuzzled against her cheek while the other nipped agitatedly at her hands. She knew instantly which pup was Arya's.

She grinned keeping both pups held tightly in her arms as she began to make her way back to her horse. However Robb stopped dead in front of her forcing her to halt. She turned back to where Jon was standing looking down at something.

“What is it?” Robb asked as Jon bent down. As he stood, he lifted up another small pup, it's fur was white as snow, its red eyes striking out against its bland colour

“Ah the runt of the litter, that one's yours Snow” Theon smirked.

“A snow white pup for a Snow, perfect fit” Lyra grinned before she turned and made her way back up to her horse.

“Uncle Ned, do you mind?” She asked holding out the direwolves for him to take. With an irritated sigh Ned Stark leaned down and took the small pups from his niece.

Once Lyra was comfortably in her saddle she took the pups back with a grin. She could not wait to see the looks upon her younger cousins faces when they saw the puppies. The one she held under her right arm was all black with frost like blue eyes that seemed to stare up at her in wonder before it licked gently at her hand A wide smile brightened her face, she had found her pup.


	3. Starks of Winterfell

It had been a week since they had found the pups and sure enough, each of the Stark children had fallen in love with their own pup instantly. Lyra had decided to call her pup Eirra as her blue eyes were so cold when they looked at you that it reminded her of the snow that littered the ground around Winterfell. She had left the small pup asleep upon her bed as her younger cousin Bran had requested her help to track down his eldest brother who had promised to take him riding but had not appeared to fulfill his promise.

"Arya Stark, come out now" Lyra frowned as she heard the familiar voice of her old septa Mordane echoing down the hall.

"Is there a problem Septa?" Lyra asked finally finding the source of the voice as the older woman stepped out of one of the many rooms in the castle.

"I cannot find Arya, this is the third time this week she has run away from my lessons" Lyra smiled as she remembered how much of a hard time she used to give her old teacher by running away from lessons, but there was only one place she always hid.

"Don't worry Septa, just continue your lessons. I will find Arya and return her to you" Lyra smiled knowing her search for her cousin would have to be postponed until she'd found the little she-wolf.

"Thank you" Septa Mordane smiled before she made her way back to her rooms.

With a small chuckle she made her way back up to the top floor of the castle where the Stark families chambers were. She stopped outside the door just two down from hers and knocked.

"Jon, it's Lyra" she said before she heard hush talking and scuffling in the room making her smirk before she smiled widely as the door opened to reveal Jon who had a small glint in his eyes that told her all she needed to know. "What were you doing?" She frowned.

"Reading" Jon replied instantly though she could see no books on his night stand or his desk. "Is there something you wanted Lyra?"

"Where is she?" Lyra asked giving up the pretence and folding her arms over her chest.

A look of panic crossed across Jon's face. "Where's who?"

"Don't play the fool, it doesn't suit you. Where's Arya? She's ran away from her lessons again" She asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen her" Jon shrugged.

"Oh so you won't mind if I take a look around your chambers then?" Lyra asked raising her eyebrows.

Jon seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping aside to let her in. "Be my guest"

Lyra headed straight over to Jons wardrobe where she used to hide and yanked it open, but frowned when she saw it was empty. She then dropped to the floor and checked under the bed to see nothing but Jon's feet at the other side of the bed. She checked behind each of Jons curtains and still came up empty handed.

She was about to turn and apologise to Jon when a small dangling piece of fabric caught her eye. It was coming from the chimney above the hearth.

A smug smirked tugged at her lips as a plan came into her head. "You know you should really light your hearth Jon, it's rather chilly in here"

Jon's eyes widened in panic. "Is it? I...I don't feel it" Jon said his eyes flickering between her and the hearth.

"Yes it is, I'll start one for you" she said making her way towards the hearth. "Don't want you getting sick like last time"

She has just grabbed a match when Arya dropped onto the wood below. "No wait" the younger girl cried out.

Lyra turned back to Jon with a fake anger. "Haven't seen her?" She snapped.

"How did you know she was in here?" Jon asked.

"Because in case you've forgotten this is where I used to hide" Lyra said as she lifted Arya out of the hearth before she addressed the younger girl. "You get back to your lessons now, and if it hear you've wandered off again I'll drag you back kicking and screaming, Septa Mordanes only trying to help you and you're making her sick with worry whenever you disappear"

"You used to run off all the time" Arya argued.

"Yes that was before your mother began to sit outside the room every lesson to make sure I didn't run off, am I going to have to do that with you?" Lyra asked as she grabbed Arya's shoulders and guided/forced her towards the door. Before she turned back to Jon. "You really should light that fire though, it's freezing in here"

"I'm used to the cold" Jon shrugged.

"So am I, but only a wildling could stand that type of cold" she smirked before she continued to push Arya towards her lessons.

Arya dragged her feet the whole way as Lyra escorted her back to her lessons.

"But I hate having to sew, it's boring and I'm no good at it" Arya argued.

"Neither was I until your mother sat me down and helped me practise, if you like I could do the same?" Lyra smiled.

"Can you help me practise wielding a sword?" Arya grinned.

"And risk the wrath of your mother, no thank you" Lyra chuckled as they finally arrived at Septa Mordanes room. "But I will help you with archery later on today, but only if you promise to stay in the rest of your lessons"

"Really?" Arya asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Lyra smiled as she held out her pinky finger towards her younger cousin. "Promise"

"Promise" Arya smiled linking her own pinky wth Lyra's

"Good, now get back in there, come and find me when you're done" Lyra smiled opening the door where Sansa and three other girls were sitting in front of Septa Mordane who offered Lyra an grateful smile. "She wanders off again, come straight to me"

"Yes my lady" Septa Mordane smiled.

"Be good" Lyra said pointing down at Arya before she stepped back and allowed the door to close in front of her.

She was about to turn and make her way back down to her chambers when a voice called from behind her. "Lyra" she turned to see Theon walking toward her. "Lord Stark wants to speak with you"

"Where is he?" She asked.

"His chambers" Theon replied.

"Thank you Theon, have you seen Robb?" She asked as she began to walk towards him.

"Last I saw him he was down in the stable training his wolf pup, why?" Theon frowned in confusion when he turned and began to walk beside her towards Lord Starks chambers.

"Bran said this morning that Robb promised to take him riding but never showed so I said I'd take him this evening" Lyra replied.

"On your own?" Theon questioned.

"Why not?" Lyra asked sensing Theon's doubtful tone.

"Well forgive me Lyra, I know you can handle a blade as well as any man, but you know there has been an increase in wildling attacks around the North. I do not think it would be wise for you to go out on your own with a ten year old, nor would it be chivalrous of me to let you" Theon replied.

"You, chivalrous?" She said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I can be" Theon argued his eyes turning into a glare towards her.

"Thank you for your concern Theon, but I won't go far and I know the places to avoid. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself and look after Bran" she grinned.

"Still I think that..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lord Stark opened the door to his chambers just as they reached them, he'd obviously heard them approaching.

"Thank you Theon, Lyra come inside" Ned Stark said nodding to his ward before he opened the door wider to allow his niece to step into his chambers where his wife Catelyn sat upon the edge of the bed, her hands clasped in her lap with the raven scroll between them. Lyra felt a strange sense of dread wash over her as she walked into her Uncles chambers, she was only ever brought in here when something had happened or she had done something wrong and she was certain it was not the latter.

Catelyn waited until her husband had closed the door before she addressed her niece. "Lyra there was a raven this morning" she said.

"What did it say?" Lyra asked glancing between her aunt and Uncle.

"Lord Arryn is dead" Catelyn replied.

With a gasp Lyra instantly turned to her uncle and placed a hand upon his arm. She knew how close her Uncle was to the hand of the king and how much this loss would affect him. "Uncle Ned I'm so sorry"

"It's alright my dear" Ned smiled warmly towards her.

"There's more" Catelyn spoke up before she gave Ned a look that told him everything.

"The King rides for Winterfell" Ned said from behind her making her turn her head to face him.

"The King, my uncle Robert?" Lyra asked.

"The very same" Ned nodded.

"Why? What business does he have here in Winterfell?" Lyra asked frowning up towards her Uncle.

"We think he's going to ask your Uncle, to be the new hand of the king" Catelyn announced.

A wave of panic washed over Lyra . "You mean leave you'd have to Winterfell and go down to Kings Landing?" Lyra quiestioned looking up her at Uncle.

"The hand usually goes wherever the king is so yes, I'd need to leave" Ned replied.

"No!" Lyra cried out in horror. "Uncle Ned you can't. You can't leave Winterfell, this place needs you"

"We’re not even sure that's why he's coming here" Catelyn said as she stood from the bed and made her way towards them.

"Why else would he be coming here?" Lyra asked.

Ned and Catelyn shared a look before Ned let out a low, tired sigh. "Lyra, your uncle Robert has been talking of moving you down to be with him in the South for quite a while now, your Uncle Renly too, they think it's about time that you were married" Lyra's eye widened in horror at the Lords words. "The only reason why Robert hasn't insisted upon it is because I convinced him and Renly that you were better off here with Robb and your cousins, and we promised to find you a match before your name day"

"You think he could be coming up to Winterfell, for me?" Lyra asked.

"If he was, would you go down South with him?" Ned asked.

"I've always wanted to see the South it's true, I also miss my Uncles...but I don't think I'd like to live there permanently. Winterfell is my home, the North is my home" Lyra replied.

"And it always will be" Ned replied placing a strong, warm hand upon her shoulder.

"Lyra, you do know that is the king insists that you move down to Kings Landing with him, you cannot refuse him" Catelyn said.

"I know" Lyra said a small pit of worry in her eyes.

"If he does want to take you back down South, I will ride down with you and stay in Kings Landing with you until you're settled" Ned offered with a small smile.

Lyra gladly returned his smile with her own before she took his hand in her much smaller one. "I thank you Uncle Ned, but there would be no need. Your place is here, I would be alright on my own"

Ned and Catelyn shared a small proud smile as Lyra turned on her heel and made her way from their chambers.

"She grows more like Brandon by the day, she always has been a lone wolf" Catelyn smiled as she hugged herself tight against her husbands side watching their niece disappear further down the hall.

"That's why I'm so worried about her, she's too much like her father, too hot headed and you know the words Cat" Ned said, his face suddenly grim and serious. "The lone wolf dies..."

"But the pack survives" Catelyn finished the same mantra she'd heard since she became a Stark. "Lyra's still part of this pack, and she's smarter than a lot of people think, even you" Catelyn poked at her husbands shoulder with her finger making him chuckle softly. "We've raised her well Ned. She's strong, she's a fully grown she wolf now" Catelyn smiled.

"Aye but she wolves and Lionesses don't mix" Ned replied as he let go of his wife and moved over to this writing desk where he flung himself into his chair.

"You mean Cersei Lannister?" Catelyn asked as she walked over to stand beside her husbands chair.

"We both know how vicious and deceiving that woman is, she'll take one look at Lyra and mark her as a threat" Ned replied.

"And she'd be right to do so" Catelyn replied making Ned look up at her with a small frown. "I'm ashamed to admit it but I saw Lyra as a threat to Robb the first time she was brought here. She is Brandons daughter, in other circumstances Winterfell would have been rightfully hers, plus she was so Stark it scared me. But now I know she would rather die for her family than overthrow them, Cersei will see that too once she sees how Lyra acts with her younger cousins"

"Still doesn't stop me worrying about the threat the queen will see her as" Ned replied.

"Cersei's been taught to smile and look pretty all her life, like I had but you made sure Lyra was taught how to ride and how to fight just like Robb she's mature, cunning and smart beyond her years" Catelyn grinned. "Let Cersei try and take on Lyra, we both know who'll be standing at the end of it all"


	4. Kings Arrival

In no time at all it seemed the entire castle was buzzing with excitement of the Kings arrival who they knew would be arriving at any moment.

Lyra stood in Rickons chambers trying to keep hold of the little boy whilst she checked the temperature of his bath water. Rickon Stark was notorious for hating baths and everyone around the castle knew it was a battle to get him into one. After a long day of meetings and other duties she had to do as a Lady of Winterfell, Lyra had almost wept in frustration when her aunt Catelyn had asked her to make sure the five year old was bathed and ready for the Kings arrival.

Robb Stark appeared from the ege of the doorway and watched the scene with a small grin as Lyra accidently allowed her mind to be more focused on checking the temperature of water in the tub that she relaxed her tight grip upon the squirming child by her side.

"Robb" Rickon cried out managing to get himself free of Lyra's hold and ran out of the room.

"Rickon Stark get back here now!" She ordered watching as the little boy ran towards his older brother. "You are getting a bath whether you like it or not"

"Need a hand?" Robb asked glancing down at Rickon who was now currently hiding behind him.

"Rickon protesting getting a bath, nothing I can't handle" she smiled but Robb could see the irritation in her eyes. "Look little pup, either you get a bath now or Shaggy dog goes in the kennels for a week and you won't be allowed to play with him, your choice" Rickon gave a small huff of defeat before he offered his hand out for her to take which she did instantly. "Wise choice, now come on" she said moving the little boy back towards the tub of water

"Oh that was harsh" Robb winced seeing his little brothers eyes fill with sadness and defeat.

"I don't care, the king is coming and all of us must look presentable" Lyra snapped kneeling down in front of Rickon before she looked up at Robb. "Even you, your mother told me to tell you to grab Jon and Theon and the three of you go down to Tommy. She wants you clean shaven and your hair trimmed before the king gets here, or am I going to have to drag you three down there?"

"I'll go and get them" Robb sighed leaving the doorframe to go and find his half brother and friend.

Once she had Rickon bathed and dressed, she had put him into Sansa's chambers and ordered her younger cousin to keep an eye on the youngster to make sure he didn't run off. She had ordered servants and hand maidens to draw up baths for Bran and Arya, weather or not they went in them she didn't care as she made her way towards her own chambers where no doubt her own bath was probably now cold.

She quickly walked into her own chambers and closed the door behind her, locking it to save anyone walking in on her before she made her way over to where the large tub lay and cautiously dipped her hand into the water. She let out an unusual sigh of relief when the freezing cold water lapped against her skin before she stood and pulled her dress and under dress off along with her under clothes before she climbed into the tub and lowered herself into the water allowing the coldness of it to nip away her worries. She didn't mind it, she liked the cold.

It had been years since she'd last seen her uncle and her memories of him the last time had become hazy around the edges with time. She'd only met her aunt once and she's never even seen her cousins as her Uncle had chosen to ride North alone when he came up for her name day many years ago.

She scrubbed at the dirt and sweat upon her body before smoothing it out of her hair. A knock upon her door made her jump and caused water to splash over the edges of the tub.

"Lady Lyra?" The voice of her hand maiden questioned from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Lyra called back as she hauled herself up and out of the tub, grabbing the robe that her handmaiden had laid out for her.

"Lady Stark wishes your presence in the great hall as soon as possible, my lady" Helena called through the door.

Lyra froze in fear, the king couldn't be here already could he?

"Tell her I'll be right down" she ordered as she began to dry her skin as quickly as she could.

She rushed over to her vanity and began to twist her wet hair into a braid before pinning it with a clasp. She suddenly wanted to kiss her handmaiden as she saw her dress and everything laid out upon her bed. She noted the light yellow fabric with the black collar and sleeves. It looked like the blanket she'd received from her Uncle Renly as a child that was currently draped across the back of the chair at her vanity table. It screamed Baratheon. She tugged the dress on after putting on her under dress and small clothes, being thankful that it actually fit her and didn't need any small adjustments. She grabbed her shoes in her hand before she rushed to unlock her door.

She gasped in surprise as she saw Jon standing there his hand raised waiting to knock. He too seemed as shocked as she was. "Lady Catelyn asked me to..."

"I know I'm making my way down to her now, how do I look?" She asked doing a small twirl before her cousin.

"You're hair's wet" Jon replied pointing to the wet stain the bottom of her plait had caused.

"I know that, I meant my dress, what does it look like? Does it look good?" She asked looking down at the skirt of her dress before bringing her eyes back up to her cousin.

"Looks like a Baratheon dress" Jon replied with a small look of distaste upon his face.

"Good that's the look I'm going for, where is Lady Catelyn?" She asked.

"Great hall" Jon replied with a sigh. She leaned up and kissed her cousins cheek gently.

"Thank you Jon, see you at supper" She ran down the hallways and stairs, her bare feet making barely any sound at all as they hit the stone below her. She dodged past soldiers and servants until she arrived at the great hall where her aunt was waiting for her. She quickly walked over to her with a smile.

"You wished to see me Aunt Catelyn?" She panted before she crouched down and put her shoes on making Catelyn narrow her eyes at her slightly.

"Did you run all the way down here barefoot?" Catelyn asked her cold tone making Lyra shiver more than the freezing water of her bath had done.

"You sounded urgent, I thought the king was on his way and I..."

"Is your hair still wet?" Catelyn snapped finally noticing the same damp patch Jon had noticed.

"Yes Aunt Catelyn" Nieva sighed lowering her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Lyra you are the Kings niece, can you imagine how embarrassing it would be for me and your Uncle Eddard if the King walked in to see you barefooted with your hair still wet?" Catelyn snapped.

"I'm sorry aunt Catelyn, it won't happen again" Lyra said repeating the same line she'd been saying ever since she could remember getting into trouble.

"It's bad enough I'm trying to make Arya look presentable, you're the eldest Lyra, you're supposed to be the one I can count on" Catelyn sighed.

"What did you need me for Aunt Catelyn?" Lyra asked trying desperately to change the subject away from this lecture of disappointment she was getting.

"I need you to help me check that the stables are suitable and that there's enough of them for the kings party" Catelyn said as she began to walk out of the hall making the young girl follow along behind her.

"Are we going to be hosting the entire royal party my lady?" Lyra asked.

"Hopefully not, but we should prepare incase we have to, Southerners aren't used to this type of cold and Winterfell is the warmest place in the North" Catelyn replied.

Lyra followed along behind her aunt until she spotted a shadow above them that her aunt had not yet noticed, she frowned wondering for a moment what it had been until her eyes came down to rest upon the light grey direwolf that had been given to her younger cousin Bran, and sure enough her young cousin was scaling down towards them.

"Oh no" Lyra said before she rushed to keep up with her Aunt Catelyn.

"Gods but they grow fast" her Aunt Catelyn said finally spotting the small direwolf pup, and what it was looking at. "Brandon!" Lyra winced as she stood beside her aunt and saw her younger cousin climbing down from the inner side of the broken tower.

The boy who had been named after Lyra's own father had been climbing for as long as he could walk, so it was no surprise to Lyra to see him scaling down from one of the highest points in the wall.

"I saw the King, he's got hundred of people" Bran spoke excitedly, Lyra could hear he was slightly out of breath from his climb.

"How many times have I told you no climbing?" Catelyn snapped.

' _You can tell him, doesn't mean he'll listen_.' Lyra thought as Bran climbed down from the hut where they kept the hounds and made his way towards them.

"But the king is coming right now, down our road" Bran said. Catelyn leaned down until she was eye level with Bran.

"I want you to promise me, no more climbing" Lyra caught the glance that Bran made towards his feet causing a smirk to tug at the corner of her lips before he very sheepishly looked back up at his mother. "I promise"

"Good boy, now run and find your father tell him the king is close. Lyra you deal with the Stable master" Lady Catelyn said before she made her way back towards the castle.

"Do you know what Bran?" Lyra smirked catching the attention of her younger cousin before he could sprint away.

"What?" Her younger cousin questioned looking away from the retreating from of his mother to her.

"You always look at your feet before you lie" Lyra grinned causing Bran to look up to her with wide eyes. "It's a Stark trait. I will not tell your mother as long as you do not climb while the king is here, am I understood?" The youngster stared into her eyes this time as he nodded but she could still see the hint of defiance behind his eyes, she knew she was going to have to keep a very close eye on her younger cousin. "Good, now do as your mother asked and tell your father and Robb that the King is almost here" Lyra smiled.

"I will" Bran smiled before he ran off towards the castle, his direwolf pup at his heels.

Lyra let out a small, soft chuckle before she followed her aunts orders and went into the stables.

She was talking with the stable master about how many horses they could hold and how much food they would have per horse when Jon came running towards her with one of her cloaks draped over his shoulder.

"Suits you" she joked with a smile.

"Very funny, hurry up and put this on, the Kings almost at the gates" Jon replied swing her cloak up and around her shoulders. She noticed it was not the Baratheon one her handmaiden had laid out but her Stark one with large fur around the neck and a growling direwolf upon the back. She looked up at Jon with raised eyebrows.

"Still got to show you're other side of the family, and it will cover your damp hair better" Jon said pointing to where the fur upon the cloak covered the damp patch upon her dress. Lyra looked over Jons shoulder to see her Uncle Eddard standing with Robb down to Bran on his right and her Aunt Catelyn on his left.

"Time to start the show" Lyra said making her way over to where the rest of her family were waiting on the Kings arrival. She stood between Jon and Ser Roderick, just slightly behind Robb and Sansa as she knew the King would wish to see Ned's children first. It was then that she noticed her youngest female cousin was missing.

“Where's Arya?” Her aunt asked looking amongst the crowd for her youngest daughter. “Sansa where's your sister?”

The elder Stark girl shrugged.

“That's a good question” Lyra replied looking around to spot any sign of the youngest female Stark before she looked towards Jon.

"I haven't seen her" Jon replied instantly making Lyra raise her eyebrows towards him with a smirk. "Really I haven't"

"Well I can't exactly go and look for her now" Lyra said as she felt nerves clenching her stomach as she heard the sounds of hooves against mud and armour clinking together growing closer and closer.

Suddenly a small figure rushed their way towards the family that had Lyra reaching for the hilt on the dagger in her belt. However she had to fight back a laugh as she saw it was Arya running forward with a helmet on backwards upon her head.

“Hey, hey, hey” Ned Stark stopped his younger daughter in her tracks and turned her to face him. “What are you doing with that on? Go on” he said ushering her to stand in her place in the family line before he reached back and handed the helmet to Ser Roderick .

Arya let out a groan of discontent before she walked down to stand in between Bran and Sansa, pushing the former out of the way with a harsh shove. “Move”

“Arya!” Lyra snapped from behind her causing the younger girl to turn her head and face her.

“Be nice” Jon warned his little sister from his place beside his cousin.

Suddenly dozens of horses began to make their way into the courtyard. Lead in by a kings guard by his dashing gold armour and white cloak. Lyra immediately spotted her younger cousin, Prince Joffrey by his Lannister gold hair and smirk, he looked just as her Uncle Renly had described in his letters. He was dressed in a red riding jacket with a red cloak that had black along the neck. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, he definitely did not look like a Baratheon. Her face turned into a frown as she noticed the way her younger cousin spied Sansa and grinned towards her causing Sansa to stare dreamily back.

“I think my last meal is about to make a re-appearance” She muttered to Jon who in turn sniggered beside her.

She held herself higher as a red carriage pulled to the side and the king rode in behind it. Her eyes widened as she took in what her uncle had become. The last time she had seen him, he was tall, slim and strong. Now he was pale, fat and swaying with drink. She followed her other uncle as he took to his knee before the king causing the rest of the family to do so. As the King walked towards Ned she kept her eyes glancing up at her two uncles until one told the other to rise. She stood to her full height as both heads of her family stared at each other.

“Your grace” Ned Stark said with a polite bow of his head.

“You've got fat” her jaw dropped in shock at the disrespect the King showed towards her uncle. She was about to speak when both men erupted into laughter. She smiled as they both embraced each other like old friends until the king turned to her aunt with a grin. “Cat” he smiled hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek before he ruffled Rickons hair. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The King asked Eddard.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace" Her Uncle Ned replied with a joyful smile. Lyra could see a change in her Uncle already, he had missed his childhood friend and he almost looked younger now he was standing in front of him. "Winterfell is yours"

Lyra spied a woman with long blonde hair stepping out of the red carriage that had rode in a head of the king, the queen had not changed much. Beside her were two younger children with the same blond hair, Lyra guessed they were Tommen and Myrcella.

"Where's the Imp?" She heard Arya asked as she looked up towards Sansa.

"Arya don't be rude!" Lyra hissed over Sansa's reply to her sister.

"Who have we here?" King Robert asked as he walked past Ned until he stood in front of Robb. "You must be Robb" Robb extended his hand out to shake the Kings with a nod of respect before the King moved to stand opposite Sansa. "Aye you're a pretty one" The king smiled towards Sansa before he moved to Arya. "And you're name is"

"Arya" Arya replied until she felt Jon pinching the back of her arm. "Your grace" she quickly added on and Jon let go of her.

"Oh" Robert smiled as he finally moved down to Bran. "Show us your muscles" Bran swiped his cloak to the side before he brought his arm up into a flexing motion making Lyra smile King Robert laughed softly. "You'll be a solider" The King made his way back up the line to stand in front of her Uncle Eddard as the queen made her way towards them.

Lyra noticed the kings guard that had been the first to ride in remove his helmet. She knew who he was the moment he shook out his golden blond mane.

"That's Jaime Lannister the queens twin brother" Arya spoke up

"Will you please shut up!" Sansa hissed.

"Arya we won't tell you again!" Jon snapped quietly down at his younger sister.

Lyra watched as her Uncle Eddard leant down and kissed the queens knuckles gently. "My queen"

"My queen" Her aunt Catelyn said before she curtsied politely.

“Where's Lyra, Ned?” Robert asked until he noticed where Ned Stark was looking behind Robb to stare at Lyra who let out a tiny shaking breath as she noticed the kings eyes upon her.

“Step forward child” Ned said urging her to step into the space Robb and Sansa had created. She took a step forward and raised her eyes to meet the kings face.

“You must be my beautiful niece, you look just like your mother” Her Uncle Robert stopped in front of her. She could see the same blue eyes she held staring down at her in kindness. “She would be proud, you have the Baratheon look”

“But she shares the Stark name” her uncle Ned chimed in with a chuckle, Lyra rolled her eyes with a grin, of course they would be arguing over which side of the family she was most like.

“But I'll bet she has the Baratheon temper” Robert laughed before his smile fell and his eyes filled with sorrow. “You look like your aunt Lyanna when you smile, has anyone ever told you that?”

“No your grace” she said her own smile suddenly scared away by her uncles honesty. Her Uncle Ned had told her of her Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Robert, stories that now made her feel sorrow for the king in front of her.

“None of this, your grace business, I'm your uncle before I'm your king” Robert smiled stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckle. "Ned, take me to your crypt I want to pay my respects"

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait" the queens voice was cold and bitter as she glared towards the king.

"Ned now" King Robert ordered. Her Uncle Eddard shot the queen an apologetic look before he followed the king. Lyra felt her stomach twist into knots as the Queens cold, harsh Lannister green eyes descended upon her. After all it was her that caused the subject of the kings first love to be brought up in the first place.

“So you're my niece then? I haven't see you since you were a child” the queen's judging tone made Nieva grit her teeth but she knew her manners and curtsied. “Are you well?”

“Yes your grace” Lyra replied with a smile so fake that it ached her jaw.

“You're very beautiful” the queen smiled although Lyra new instantly that the compliment was not genuine.

“I am not as beautiful as yourself, your grace” she wanted to bite her tongue out the moment her mouth muttered the lie.

“You are very sweet” The queen smiled. “Your cousins are looking forward to meeting you, I know your uncle was desperate to see how you'd grown”

"I am looking forward to meeting my younger cousins, your grace. I have hoped to meet them for some times" Lyra replied.

"Well let us get settled and then introductions will be made" the queen smiled.

"Where's the imp?" Arya questioned within ear shot of the queen.

"Arya!" Both Jon and Sansa snapped towards the youngest Stark female before the queen began to walk over to where her twin brother was standing.

Lyra narrowed her eyes towards the Queen. It was obvious the older woman was judging her, trying to test weather she was a threat or not. But Lyra knew as long as the Lannister Lioness didn't disturb her Stark pack, she was no threat to her or cubs.

* * *

 

The feast in the great hall was one of the biggest Lyra had ever seen from where she sat in Rickon's usual seat whilst the rest of the Stark children sat with their friends and a few of the banner men. It felt odd for her to be at the high table with cousins she'd only just been introduced to rather than Robb and Arya. She watched Robb laughing with Theon and was dying to go down there and join in with the fun and laughter.

She kept glancing awkwardly between the queen and where the king was grabbing the back side of a servant before he buried his face between her breasts and placed sloppy kisses onto her neck. He certainly was not the great, noble Uncle she had been expecting, he was nothing like her Uncle Eddard. He openly embarrassed his wife in public where as Eddard obviously wanted his wives embarrassment to be kept hidden as Lyra noticed that Jon's dark curls were no where to be seen amongst the hoards of people laughing, drinking and stuffing their faces.

"Aunt Catelyn, may I be excused? I need some air" she pleaded turning to her aunt.

"Alright, but be quick" Catelyn nodded.

Lyra smiled in thanks before she stood and made her way down to the lower table where Robb was sat with Theon, her cousin startled slightly when she placed a hand upon his shoulder to catch his attention, his friends all grinning towards her. "Have you seen Jon?" She asked loudly into her cousins ear who stopped his conversation with Lord Glovers son to listen to her. Robb only shook his head with a frown. "I'm going to go find him" Nieva said.

"Need me to come with you?" Robb asked.

She shook her head with a smile and began making her way down the long tables, ducking and dodging past Lannister and Stark men. Until a figure dressed all in black caught her eye. “Uncle Benjen!” she cried out in delight as she noticed the all too familiar face make his way into the hall.

“There she is, my beautiful niece” Benjen grinned swinging her in a circle like he used to do when she was a child. “How are you?”

“I'm very well thank you, I'm afraid I can't talk right now have you seen Jon?” she asked glancing around the hall for the dark curls of her cousin.

“He's outside, you may want to take some of this when you go to him though” He smiled grabbing a pitcher of wine from the table in front of him before he filled up the wineskin laying upon the bench and handed it to her.

She let out a loud belly laugh and took it from him. “Thank you for the warning”

“Oh and another thing” Benjen called to her as she was walking away making her double back to face him.

“I got this made for you” From his pouch he pulled a small dagger, the end of the handle held a growling direwolf that was as black as night.

Lyra grinned widely and embraced him with enthusiasm. “I love it uncle Benjen thank you"

“Don't go showing Arya that, or else she'll never let me live it down” Benjen grinned making Lyra chuckle.

“You shouldn't be giving a girl such toys brother” Eddard Stark spoke from behind the pair before he embraced his brother then he noticed the full wineskin in his nieces hands. “Lyra, where are you going with that?”

“I'm going out to see Jon” she smiled.

“Good luck” Benjen called out as she made her way towards the door. "So what's this I hear about my brother being hand of the King?"

Was the last thing she heard before she closed the door behind her feeling the cold night air biting at her arms. It didn't take long for her to find her cousin, following the sound of dulled steel hitting wood and frustrated male grunts. Lyra watched with a grin as Jon lunged once again at the wooden post designed to look like a man.

“You put too much weight on your right foot” she couldn't hide her smirk of amusement at seeing her cousin jump, unaware of her presence before he turned to face her.

“I'm sorry Ser Roderik, I had not realised you had a weird thing for dressing up like my cousin” Jon grinned back as she walked forward with her wineskin in hand.

“Ser Roderik in my dresses, that's enough to give even Arya nightmares” she laughed extending the wine out to Jon. “I snuck you some wine, thought you may need it, you look cold”

Jon took it form her extended hand before bringing it to his lips and taking a long gulp of the sweet red liquid. “Shouldn't you be in there entertaining the other side of your family”

“I got bored, a girl can only take so much of Sansa swooning over Joffrey before they want to slice themselves open with their dinner knife” she chuckled as she moved to sit upon one of the tables the stablemasters put equipment on to clean them. “And Arya's on her last warning so no doubt she'll be going to bed soon”

Jon let out a long, low chuckle. “That sounds like Arya”

“I told her that if she doesn't start behaving while the Kings party is in Winterfell then I'd stop her archery lessons” Nieva said causing Jon to wince at the wrath she'd have to face from his younger sister. “I know it was a low blow but I just can't think of any other way to get her to listen, she's too wild”

“Too wild even for you to control?” Jon asked with surprise in his tone as he handed her back the wineskin.

“I never said I couldn't control her” Lyra smirked taking a gulp of her wine as Jon moved to sit beside her. “I know she doesn't like it but she is going to have to grow up some day and realise that life isn't all about sword fighting and warriors, she will be married one day whether she likes it or not”

“I know” Jon sighed taking the pitcher out of her hands.

“Lyra Stark” the shrill voice of Lady Catelyn Stark stung through the air making both her and Jon wince as they both looked up to see her approach. Lyra quickly grabbed the wineskin from Jon.

“Your uncle, the King, is asking for you, you're supposed to be in there hosting the royal family”

“My apologies my lady, I was the one who kept her” Lyra winced as Jon spoke up from beside her.

Lady Starks eyes grew as cold as the snow that littered the ground around them. “I warned you to stay away from this feast. Your presence with disrespect the royal family.”

“I am staying away from the feast, I'm out here aren't I? And as for disrespecting the royal family, I think the kings doing a fine good job of that himself” Jon argued with a snarl to his voice.

"Jon!" Lyra smacked Jon on the shoulder harshly as she stood from the table to put herself between her aunt and cousin seeing the anger on her aunts face.

“Forgive him Aunt Catelyn, he's just had too much wine, it was my fault, I came out here to get some air and I began speaking with Jon, I'm the one that gave him the wine” she said holding up the wineskin in her hands.

“Just get back into the feast, your absence has already been spotted” Catelyn said before he turned on her heel and marched back into the castle.

Lyra spun to face Jon with a glare in her eyes. “Are you purposely trying to get yourself exiled out of Winterfell?”

“Doesn't matter anyway, I won't have put up with her much longer” Jon smirked, Lyra could see the wine flushing his face.

“Even so, this is her house, you shouldn't speak to her with such disrespect” she sighed, “Now, can you make to your room or am I going to have to call down Uncle Benjen to carry you?”

“I'll be fine you go and enjoy your royal feast, your grace” Jon hissed towards her.

“Don't start Jon” Lyra snapped.

“I'm not starting anything, you go and have a lovely time with your real cousins” Jon snarled but Lyra could hear the break in his voice.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in an embrace, his head lay against her chest. “You are my real cousin, no matter what she says, I'll never treat or love you any differently than I do the rest of them” She took Jon's face in her hands and let him stare up at her. Seeing the hurt and loneliness in his eyes, she suddenly felt like a mother caring for her injured child, even though she was a few moons older than Jon. She placed a gentle kiss to his dark mess of curls. “Now are you sure you're going to be okay to get up to bed on your own?”

“I'll be fine” Jon smiled. “I'm a bastard, I'm used to getting by on my own” his smile dropped as he noticed her scowling towards him at his word choice. “Sorry, I'm an illegitimate child”

"Right I'd better go back in" she sighed before she brought the wineskin up to her lips and took two large gulps. "Wish me luck" she didn't hear Jons reply as she made her way back into the feast.

The feast seemed noisier than when Lyra had left it. The volume of drunken singing had increased as many people had stopped eating and focused on drinking. Lyra was almost back at the top table when she tried to move round two men who were drunkenly singing a song that made absolutely no sense to her sober ears, however one of their arms hit against her causing her to stumble forward, she gasped as she bumped into something solid. She look up to see the Clegane they called The Hound staring down at her with a harshness in his eyes that made her insides quiver in fear. A smile tugged at her lips to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Forgive me Clegane, the men behind they..." she said

"I saw what happened" The hound replied before she even had a chance to finish her explanation.

"I'm Nie..." She said beginning to extend a hand out to him but the younger Clegane just glared down at it.

"I know who you are Lady Stark" The snarling and harshness voice made her want to crawl under a rock and hide there. It reminded her truly of a dog.

"Lyra please, I hate formalities" she smiled before she reached the wineskin of wine in her hand out towards him which he looked at in surprise. "Go on take it, I have no more use for it and my aunt will only scold me if she sees me with it" He took it from her quickly. "My apologies once more for bumping into you Clegane" she smiled before she made her way around him and towards the top table before she suddenly realised something and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I just realised I do know your first name"

"Sandor" the hound replied after taking a long gulp of the wine.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening Sandor Clegane" she smiled before she continued her way up to the top table.

She saw her aunt frowning at her as she made her way back to her original seat at the top table. She just continued to stare down at her cousins and wished she was down there drinking and laughing with them. She could see Bran was now sound asleep upon his bench, she would have to move him soon or else he would be terribly sore the tomorrow morning. She then watched in amusement as Arya loaded her spoon full of stew before she flicked it towards Sansa, the meat and broth hit Sansa in the face and splattered down her dress. Lyra laughed loudly at Sansa's embarrassment as her hand maidens tried to clean her before Joffrey saw the state she was in. She looked up and noticed the way her aunt Catelyn was looking down at Robb with a glare before she glanced at Arya. Robb sighed and stood from where he was laughing with his friends and made his way over to Arya. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her from the bench.

“Time for bed” he sighed putting her on the ground and pushing her a head of him. He moved further up the table before he gripped her shoulders to pull her to a stop as they reached where Lyra was sitting. “Fancy giving me a hand with this one?” Robb asked with a small smile on his face.

“No actually, I was just going to grab Bran” she smiled getting to her feet and looking over to see the ten year old asleep upon one of the benches.

“You get her up stairs, I'll grab Bran” Robb smiled handing Arya over to Lyra.

“Come on trouble maker” she smirked moving round the end of the table and guiding her younger cousin out of the hall. “You really shouldn't create such a fuss you know, and that wasn't nice what you done to Sansa, it's going to take forever to get that broth out of her dress”

“No wonder. She was making me sick with her moon eyes towards the prince. He's not even that good looking, he's quite ugly actually” both girls turned to Robbs booming laughter as he walked along the hallway behind them, a sleeping Bran in his arms.

“Don't let anyone hear you say that Arya, it could get you in serious trouble” Lyra scolded.

“I don't care I'll tell the prince himself if I have to” Arya smirked but the smirk instantly dropped from her face as Lyra spun her round to face her with a tight grip upon her wrist.

“Enough Arya!” she hissed glaring down at her younger cousin. “I know you want to be brave but you do not speak out against royals, that is what gets you killed!”

“Nieva!” Robb warned using his arm that wasn't supporting Bran to remove Lyra's hand from his sisters wrist. Arya was looking at Lyra with an almost fearful look in her eyes.

“Tomorrow you will apologize to Sansa and your mother for embarrassing her in front of the queen...” Arya went to interrupt but Lyra cut her off. “And if you do not do so then I will make sure Jon cancels your sparring lesson permanently, you will receive absolutely no more archery training from me and I will sit outside each of your lessons with Septa Mordane to make sure you are stuck in them, am I clear?”

“Yes ma'am” Arya mumbled knowing when she was defeated.

“Good, now go and get ready for bed, I'll be through once we've put Bran to bed” she said placing a hand gently upon Arya's head. The young girl huffed and made her way into her chambers being sure to close the door with a bang to signal her displeasure to the elder two making them share a chuckle.

“I can put him to bed if you want to go back down to the feast” Lyra smiled.

“No we'll wake him if we move him too much” Robb said shifting Bran in his arms slightly.

“Alright then” she said as the two began to make their way to Brans chambers.

“You really shouldn't be so hard on her you know, she's just trying to impress you” Robb sighed glancing over his shoulder at Arya's chamber door.

“I know, but she can't stay the little tomboy forever, at some point she'll have to grow out of it, as I did” Lyra replied.

“Oh right, cause you're the most feminine girl in the world” Robb chuckled pointing down to the dagger that was attached to her hip that her Uncle always made her carry

“Alright so maybe I'm not as lady like as Sansa but I still know my duties, I know that as soon as uncle Ned finds a suitable match I will be betrothed, Arya only has a few years until it'll happen to her” Nieva shrugged

“Please don't remind me” Robb groaned.

“It's true, you and Jon can't be her protective older brothers forever, just as you can't be mine forever. Sooner or later I'll have my husband to take care of me, as will Arya and you will have your own wife and children to care for” Lyra chuckled

“When did life get so complicated?” Robb sighed shifting Brans weight onto his other hip causing the little boy to stir making them both freeze but luckily he rested his head on Robb's other shoulder and went straight back of to sleep.

“When we grew up Robb dearest” she smiled. “I mean who knows in a few years you could be doing the same with your own son as your doing with Bran just now” She grinned as Robb glanced down at his little brother who was sound asleep upon his shoulder.

When they reached the door to Brans chambers Lyra opened the door allowing Robb to walk inside, Bran still in his arms. Lyra smiled seeing his direwolf laying calmly upon his bed only moving to allow Lyra to pull the furs down enough for Robb to lay Bran down. She unlaced Brans boots as Robb carefully tugged off his leather tunic leaving him in only his shirt and breechers.

"Night Bran" Robb whispered kissing his little brothers forehead softly.

"Keep an eye on him" Lyra smiled petting the wolf at the end of the bed. The two of them quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"You going to come back down to the feast?" Robb asked as Lyra closed the door.

"No, I'll go and put Arya to bed, then I'm going to check on Rickon then go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day" She sighed with a soft smile.

"Well then goodnight" Robb smiled kissing her cheek gently before he made his way down the hallway and out of her sight.


	5. Calm before the Storm

Lyra awoke early in the morning as she always did and smiled when she saw the pail of water over the fire that her handmaiden had obviously left for her which she quickly poured into her basin. She cleaned her face up to three times before she finally felt properly awake. The door behind her swung open and her handmaiden rushed in.

"Oh my lady" She curtsied with a smile. "I was just about to come and pick out your dress for you"

"That's alright Helena, you go and get yourself something to eat, I can dress myself today" Lyra smiled.

"As you wish my lady, although might I suggest since you wore your Baratheon colours yesterday, I think your uncle Eddard might feel a bit insulted if the Stark colours are not worn before the King leaves" Helena grinned causing Lyra to chuckle slightly.

"I'll take that into consideration" Lyra smiled before Helena curtsied once more and made her way out of the room.

Eventually Lyra settled on a light blue dress with golden stitching around the edges. She made her way down to the great hall, checking on the youngest of the Stark children as she went. Sansa was still asleep, Arya was awake and was lighting her hearth, Bran was up and somewhere around the castle. She frowned as she noted Rickon was not in his chambers where she'd laid him down to sleep last night but then she remembered the strange faze that Rickon was going through where he'd have a nightmare and want to sleep beside either her, Jon or Robb. She was just about to enter the great hall when her name was called from behind her.

"Lady Lyra ?" She turned to see Maester Luwin making his way towards her she wondered how she had not heard his chain clinking behind her. "These ravens arrived for your Uncle Eddard this morning, please give them to him" Maester smiled handing her the three raven scrolls of paper within his hand.

"I'll be sure to give them to my Uncle when he comes down to eat" Lyra smiled taking the raven scrolls from the Maester before she made her way to the table where Queen Cersei and Princes Joffrey and Tommen were already seated. "Morning your grace" Nieva smiled as she sat down at the other side of the table.. "Prince Joffrey, prince Tommen "

"Good morning Lyra, sleep well?" Cersei asked.

"I did thank you your grace, I hope it wasn't too cold in your rooms. I know you're used to heat" She smiled.

"My room was fine" Joffrey shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear that your grace" she smiled.

The door to the dining hall opened and Princess Myrcella walked in wearing the dress Lyra had given her last night. It was a red dress made of Northern wool with yellow stitching that Lyra had asked to be made the moment she heard that her cousins were joining her Uncle on his visit North.

"Good morning my love" Cersei smiled. "Is that one of the dresses you brought with you?"

"No mother, Lyra had it made for me for my name day" Myrcella smiled towards Lyra.

Cersei's eyes narrowed a little towards her niece but a smile tugged at her lips. "It's beautiful, thank you Lyra"

"It's alright, I don't often get to spoil my three cousins" she smiled. "I also had a tunic made for yourself and Tommen your grace" she smiled looking towards Joffrey.

"I have enough tunics" Joffrey sneered.

"Oh well maybe Tommen can take both, I'm sure he'll eventually grow into yours" she smiled down the table towards the youngest Lannister. Tommen was the same age as Bran and seemed incredibly sweet from the short conversations Lyra had been able to have with him during last nights feast.

"I forgot how bloody freezing it gets in the North" Jaime Lannister complained walking into the dining hall and sitting opposite the queen, three seats down from Lyra. "Lovely dress Myrcella"

"Thank you Uncle, it was a gift from Lyra" Myrcella smiled.

"Oh was it now" Jaime said glancing at Cersei before he smiled at Lyra. "You have quite the eye for fabric".

"Thank you Ser Jaime" Lyra suddenly realised that she was outnumbered by the Lannisters two to one and almost breathed a sigh of relief the moment Robb walked into the dining hall, a half awake Rickon in his arms. "Uh-oh, someone's still sleepy" she grinned seeing Rickon rubbing his eyes furiously as Robb walked towards the table.

"Tell me about it" Robb sighed climbing the steps. "Jon had to hold him while I dressed him"

"Come here little pup" she smiled taking him from her cousin and lifting him onto her lap, the youngster quickly put his head on her shoulder, turned his face into her neck as if to go back to sleep. Lyra tightened her grip on him and turned her face to kiss his hair lightly.

"How sweet" Cersei smiled, an almost genuine smile towards the cousins. "How old is he?"

"Rickon tell the queen how old you are" Lyra smiled.

The little boy seemed to perk up as he gave the queen a large smile. "Five your grace"

"Five, my you're almost a big boy" Cersei smiled. Rickon gave her a wide smile before putting his head back on Lyra's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Hardly" Joffrey snapped making Lyra and Robb narrow their eyes towards him slightly.

"Where's Jon?" She asked noticing her other cousins presence was missing.

"Said he wasn't hungry" Robb said giving Lyra a look that told her everything she needed to know, Lady Catelyn had obviously warned him to stay clear of the dining hall.

"Nieva" Princess Mycella's voice caught Lyra's attention from across the table.

"Yes Princess?" She smiled towards her.

"Sansa told me you know how to do a snow swan braid, can you do one for me?" Myrcella asked.

"Of course I can, come up to my chambers after we've finished eating and I'll put one in for you. If that's alright with the queen of course" Lyra said turning to her aunt.

"Of course it is, I've always admired Northern braids" Cersei smiled.

It was then that the doors opened once more and a small female with dark hair came sprinting towards the table.

"Arya don't run!" Robb shouted out towards his little sister as making her slow to a walk, giving Lyra time to notice something odd about Arya's face.

"Arya for gods sake, come here" she snapped grabbing hold of her younger cousins wrist as she went to move past her. She grabbed her napkin from the table and wet the end of it in her water before she cleaned at the soot on Arya's cheek and nose. "Wash your hands after lighting your hearth" with that she let go of her wrist to allow her to sit at the other side of Robb.

Deep voices followed by loud laughter alerted everyone to the presence of Lord Stark and the King who both sat down at the far right end at the table. She waited until both her Uncles were seated then she handed a sleeping Rickon back over to Robb and made her way towards them making sure to pick up the tiny scrolls of paper on the table in front of her.

"Morning Uncle Ned some ravens arrived for you this morning, good morning your grace" she said kissing Ned's cheek softly and bowing to Robert.

"The next time you call me your grace, I'm going to smack you with a stick" Robert smirked towards her making her chuckle. "Now come over here and give me a kiss" She followed her Uncles orders with a small laugh as she walked around her Uncle Ned and bent to kiss her Uncle Robert on the cheek.

"Lyra I'm going to need you to keep an eye on things today, your Uncle Robert has requested a hunt so I'll be taking Robb and Jon with me" Her Uncle Neds voice spoke from the other side.

"Why can't I go?" Lyra questioned, she normally was allowed to go on hunts with her cousins and Theon given her archery skills.

"Because I need you here" her aunt Catelyn spoke up from behind her.

"Yes Aunt Catelyn" She sighed in slight disappointment. She had been hoping to show her Uncle Robert her skills.

"Cheer up, they'll be more hunts for you to go on" Her uncle Benjen spoke from the end of the hall as he walked up towards the high table and sat down in her place, he gave her a grin before he took a large bite out of her bread. She growled before she marched up towards him and grabbed her plate.

"Let's see how you like defending the Wall with no fingers" she snarled before she threw herself down into the chair beside her Uncle.

"Oh gods she is like her mother" King Robert laughed from his spot at the table.

"Lyra!" Catelyn said in what sounded like a calm tone but every Stark child knew it was less than calm. "When you have finished eating, there are some ravens I want you to reply to"

"Yes aunt Catelyn" she said hanging her head a little in shame.

"Here you can reply to these as well" Ned said handing them down to her.

"Can I go and check on Frost before I start my duties?" Lyra asked.

"Yes but be quick about it" Catelyn said.

"I'll come with you, need to check on Grey Wind anyway" Robb said as he stood from the table and handed Rickon over to Benjen who suddenly looked a little lost holding a sleeping five year old in his arms until Catelyn moved forward to take her son from her good brother. Lyra and Robb chuckled at their Uncles sudden panic as they made their way from the hall.

They made their way across to the stables which was noisier now than either of them could ever remember thanks to the extra horse that they now held. Lyra smiled widely as she got to the third stall upon the right where her grey gelding raised it's head from his hay at her arrival and walked to the gate.

"Hello boy" She smiled stroking his muzzle softly. "I know I haven't been able to ride you the past few days but I promise, once things settle down we'll gallop the hills together"

"Is this Uncle Benjen's horse?" Robb's voice called from further down the line of stables. Lyra walked down to where he was standing to see the large brown stallion her Uncle had rode in on last night.

"He sure is" She smiled reaching out to pat the horse's neck. "He's beautiful isn't he"

"I've never seen a horse like him" Robb smiled ignoring Grey Wind who ran round his masters ankles.

"That's cause most of these horses are now fat" Both teens looked over as their Uncle walked in followed by Eddard Stark and Jon.

"Have you seen how fast Frost is? I'll bet you three silver stags that Frost could beat this great beast anyday" Lyra grinned.

"I don't doubt that, he's looking well kept" Benjen said stopping at the stall where his niece's horse was kept.

"I remember the day you gave her that horse" Eddard smiled. "We didn't see her for hours"

"And I still haven't regained some hearing in my left ear" Benjen grinned as he remembered the many times she'd yelled thank you as she embraced him tightly.

"What's this ones name?" Jon asked standing beside Robb as he took in his Uncles great Stallion whose ears were now alert to the crowd gathered around him.

"Rickard" Benjen spoke up as he walked to where his nephews and niece were standing. "His name's Rickard, cause he's tough old beast"

The Starks shared a small moment of sorrow for the man who had been the liege lord of their honourable house.

"Father!" Bran's voice called from the doorway causing all of them to turn towards the youngster as he ran to his fathers side. "The King wishes to see you, and you Uncle Benjen" 

"Thank you Bran" Eddard smiled down at his son before his eyes lifted to the worried gaze of his brother who seemed to share his concerned expression. A look that did not go unnoticed by Nieva. "Bran, Robb and Jon will train with you today. Lyra get to work"

And with that the two elder Starks made their way out of the stables and out of sight of the children.

"What was that about?" Lyra asked glancing at Robb and Jon who had also noticed the look their father and uncle had shared.

"I'm sure they'll let us know if they need to" Jon shrugged. "Bran, go fetch Rickon and meet us in the training yard"

"Alright" Bran said not needing to be told twice as he ran off the in the direction his father had just went.

"And what are you going to do today?" Robb asked placing an arm around Lyra's shoulders.

"Avoid your mother at all costs" Lyra smiled sweetly in reply making both of the males beside her chuckle. 

"Good luck with that, she's in fine form, already scolded Arya twice and it's not even midday" Jon replied.

 

* * *

 

After Jon and Robb left to help with Bran and Rickon, Lyra began to help around the stables doing whatever job was asked of her purposely to avoid her aunt. She was cleaning Frost's bridle and bit when the sound of footsteps approached her. She looked up to see Joffrey and the Clegan she'd bumped into and gave her wine to last night. She stood from where she was sitting upon the table and stepped down to curtsy before the Prince.

"Hello again your grace, Good morning Clegane" she smiled towards the prince and his guard. "I hope you both enjoyed the feast last night, and the wine I gave you Sandor"

Joffrey looked between them in confusion. "I'm sorry my lady, was my dog bothering you last night?" Joffrey said glaring towards the hound.

"No quite the opposite your grace, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him and gave him my wine as an apology, it was my fault" she smiled. The large man looked down at her in shock and confusion, as if he hadn't expected her to take responsibility for her own actions. "Was there something you needed your grace?" She asked.

"Yes actually, find a stable boy to ready my horse. It seems father wants to take me on this ridiculous hunt after all" Joffrey said seeming bored with the thought of going on a hunt.

"I'll ready your horse, your grace." She said with the sweetest smile she could manage.

Joffrey frowned down towards her. "A lady shouldn't be doing such things"

"Oh no I like doing it, and it would be an honour if the crowned prince would let me ready his horse" She smiled.

"Oh you go then" Joffrey huffed.

"Do you need a horse as well Sandor?" She asked looking up at him.

"My dog can ready his own horse" Joffrey sneered turning to glare up at his guard.

"I'll help" Robb's voice came from behind them as he walked towards the stables. "Need to get mine and fathers ready anyway"

"Oh dear, Clegan if you fall off don't blame me" she joked punching Robb's shoulder lightly as they walked to the back of the stables where the riding equipment was kept. They were unaware that the Prince and his guard had followed them into the stables and were now admiring their horses.

"This one's pretty, saddle this one up for me instead" Joffrey said looking directly at Robb's chestnut stallion making Lyra turn her gaze towards Robb who had a look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that one's mine your grace" Robb spoke back as calmly as he could

"So, I'm your prince and I want to ride this horse" Joffrey snarled making both cousins narrow their eyes towards him

"But your grace, your..." Robb said taking a step towards the prince. Lyra's eyes caught Clegane's hand hovering over the pummel of his dagger.

"Robb" Lyra snapped out grabbing her cousins arm. "You can take Frost, he might not be powerful but he's fast"

Robb seeing it was pointless to argue against the prince's wishes only nodded. "The horse is yours your grace"

"Sandor which horse do you want?" Lyra asked.

"What about the big brown one there? Big Stallion for a big dog?" Joffrey grinned.

"Your grace, that one he can't have" This time it was Lyra that argued.

"Why not?" Joffrey hissed back.

"Because he only obeys me" The voice of Benjen Stark called from the doorway of the stables as he walked in with Eddard Stark. "So unless you want your guard to be thrown mid hunt and have his skull cracked open, he'll be happy with the horse he rode in on"

"I was wondering what the bloody hell was taking so long, normally you two can have five horses saddled in this time" Eddard spoke up.

"Sorry father, there was a bit of a disagreement about which horses we should take on the hunt" Robb replied.

"Lyra, we'll deal with the horses. You get inside and help your aunt" Benjen ordered.

"Lyra!" As if hearing her good brother Catelyn's voice barked from the courtyard making the only girl amongst them groan in annoyance until she caught the glare from the eyes of her Uncle Eddard. 

"Coming!" Lyra yelled back. 

"Don't worry Lyra, I'm sure you'll have more fun being stuck at home rather than on the hunt with us" Robb smirked nudging Jon who fought down a grin as Lyra turned on her heel to glare at her cousin beside her before smacking him round the back of the head.

"Lyra, go to your aunt now!" Eddard snapped, a little embarrassed at his nieces behaviour in front of the crowned Prince who just watched his older cousin in confusion and slight shock. Clegane on the other hand smirked with an intrigue that Benjen did not like.

With a low growl Lyra curtsied towards the Prince before she quickly took her leave from the stables leaving her Uncles to deal with the situation.

* * *

 

Lyrawas sitting at the high table in the great hall replying to a letter from her Uncle Renly when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see the queen staring down at her.

Lyra gasped before she jumped to her feet and curtsied. "My apologies my queen, I did not hear you come in"

"It's alright" Cersei replied. "Who are writing to?"

"My Uncle Renly, we write each other a letter as often as possible to keep the other updated" Lyra replied as Cersei stood closer to scan the letter with her eyes.

"Ah yes, Renly's often spoke of you fondly. When was the last time you saw either of your Uncles?" Cersei asked.

"I have not seen my Uncle Renly in seven years, nor my Uncle Stannis in almost nine" Lyra smiled in reply. "Not since my mothers, cousins...daughters wedding to the Frey" she struggled to remember exactly how she had been related to the bride of the wedding that her Uncles practically dragged her to almost nine years ago.

"You miss them?" Cersei asked.

"They're my family, of course I miss them" Lyra said as she sat back down at her place.

"Speaking of family it appears Myrcella has taken quite a shine to you" Cersei said but Lyra could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"She is a very sweet girl, I'm lucky to have her as a cousin" Lyra smiled.

"I'm very lucky to have her as a daughter" Cersei smiled. "And I know she's very excited about you moving to court with us"

"As am I your grace, I've always wanted to see the South" she grinned.

"It's not as beautiful as the North but at least it's warmer" Cersei replied. "Although if I remember correctly, wolves don't do well in the South"

Lyra could see the warning as clear as day in her aunts tone and a smirk tugged at her lips. "Don't worry your grace, we wolves always survive, no matter the climate" She saw the muscles in Cersei's jaw tense slightly. She clearly had not been expecting Lyra to return her remark with fire.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to your letter" Cersei replied before she made her way out of the great hall.

Lyra released a long, low sigh, she knew it was going to be a struggle keeping herself two steps a head of the cunning lioness her aunt had proved to be, but she was more than willing to do it to protect her family.


	6. Bird without wings

As punishment for disobeying her Aunts orders, Lyra had been made alter some of Bran's old tunics to fit Rickon when she heard of Bran's fall. Screams from the court yard were what first alerted her to the problem and had her rushing for the window where she saw several servants gathered around the small boy. Her legs moved faster than she ever thought possible as she flew through hallways and down stairs until she reached the courtyard. Jon was running from the other side of the castle when she reached the small boy.

"Is he alive?" She panted her voice filled with terror as she crouched down beside his head.

"He's breathing my lady" a stable boy replied.

"It's alright Bran I'm here" Lyra spoke softly as she cupped his cheek gently with her palm.

"What happened?" Jon asked doing the same on the other side.

"He fell my lord, from the broken tower" Lyra frowned in confusion as the stable boys words sunk in. Bran had been climbing for as long as she could remember, he never fell.

"Everyone back up, Maester Luwin's here!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Lyra looked over to see Master Luwin walking over with Catelyn Stark behind him. She could also see Arya standing at the edge of the crowd, tear marks upon her face.

"Jon" Lyra snapped catching her cousins attention before she pointed to Arya. "Take Arya, Rickon and Sansa into my chambers, do not let them near the windows" Jon nodded before he got to his feet and walked over to where Arya was standing. She instantly shoved her older brother away.

"No I want to stay with Bran!" Arya argued.

"Arya please, for once in your life do as you're fucking told!" Lyra yelled, her voice and words shocking the young Stark girl so much that Jon was able to lift her into his arms and carried her away from the scene without her making a sound.

"Oh my boy, my poor boy" Catelyn sobbed kneeling down in the space that Jon left vacant.

Lyra tried to block out her aunts cries as she stared up towards the tower. Bran had climbed it hundred of times, in the most horrendous conditions but had never once lost his footing. Something wasn’t right.

Lyra pushed her way through the crowd as she ran towards the steps that took you up to the top of the broken tower. Without even hesitating she began to take the stairs two at a time until she reached the top. She burst open the door that led into what had once been a grand study for the Lord of Winterfell, but was now a dusty ruin with loose floorboard and broken beams that were littered across it. She did a full scan of the room, not daring to take a step inside. She remembered how she Robb and Jon had been playing in the room one time and Jon had fallen through the floor, almost falling to his death at the bottom of the tower, luckily he managed to hang onto a stronger board until her Uncle Eddard came up and rescued him before he scolded the three of them and barred them from ever entering the room again.

The room was empty, there was only one entrance and exit into the abandoned study so she knew she would have seen someone coming out of the tower. But she still had a clenching in her gut that her suspicions were right, she knew Bran was pushed. But by who?

She turned away and made her way back down the steps to the courtyard where the stable boys and blacksmiths were nailing planks of wood together furiously to use as a stretcher put Bran on.

However what Lyra did not see was the two pairs of harsh, green Lannister eyes staring at her in fear from the corner of the room behind what had once been a desk.

"She knows" Cersei whispered to her brother. "Lyra knows the boy didn't fall"

* * *

 

The victory of the hunt was quickly overshadowed by the tragedy that had taken place in the afternoon. Eddard, Robb and Benjen Stark had been rushed up to Brans chambers where Nieva and Catelyn were waiting. Eddard went to Catelyn's side instantly while Benjen crossed over to the other side of the bed took Lyra into his arms to console her sobs. Robb just stood in the doorway, staring at his normally active and youthful little brother laying so still and looking so small that it almost made Robb look like a worried father.

"Robb" he didn't even register when Lyra said his name, and only broke from his frozen state when she took his hand in her own. "Robb come on, we need to go and check on the others" With a gentle tug she began to lead Robb away from the room and down the corridor to his own chambers.

The moment the door was closed sobs tore their way from Robb's throat. Lyra reacted instantly and wrapped her arms around him in embrace.

"Shh it's alright Robb, it's alright" she soothed but her older cousin fought against her embrace.

"How?" Robb snarled out, his eyes now red from tears. He made his way to sit in front of his hearth. "How can it be alright, when Bran's lying there fighting for every breath, and only the gods know which one will be his last"

Lyra sat down across from Robb and leaned forward to put her hand in his. "Bran will not die Robb, he's strong and he's got the Stark stubborness" Lyra smiled.

"But just if..."

"Shh, don't think about if. Right now your family needs you be strong, Sansa and Arya need you, Jon needs you, Rickon needs you and so do I" Lyra spoke up.

Robb's Tully blue eyes moved from the fire beside them up into her Baratheon blue ones to see the tears in them. "I'm scared Robb, I don't want to leave here knowing what could happen"

Robb instantly leant forward and pulled her into an embrace. "You said it yourself, Bran's not going to die"

A harsh knock upon the wood of Robbs door caused both teens to pull away from the embrace and looked over as Robbs door creaked open. Jon stood there with Rickon upon his hip and Arya and Sansa beside him. All three of them looked confused and fearful, especially Arya who Lyra had found out earlier had seen her brother falling when she was walking back from lessons.

"They wanted to see Robb" Jon spoke up.

"Come in, come in" Robb sniffed wiping his tears quickly with the back of his hand as Arya ran over and launched herself into her big brothers arms. The moment Jon placed Rickon upon the ground he ran to Robbs other side. Sansa walked over and sat down beside Lyra as Jon sat upon the end of Robbs bed.

Once Arya was done hugging Robb she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Lyra's neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that earlier" Lyra spoke kissing the side of Arya's hair as she gripped the young girl to her.

"Is Bran going to die?" Arya asked pulling back from the embrace so her eyes met Lyra.

"Arya!" Sansa hissed but Lyra put a hand over Sansa's to calm her.

"Let's pray that doesn't happen" Robb replied as he lifted Rickon onto his lap and Arya moved back to sit upon Jons lap.

"Bran has all of our prayers, hopefully the six of us should be loud enough for the gods to hear" Lyra smiled softly.

None of them noticed the figure in the doorway until he stepped into the room. "Make that seven" Benjen Stark smiled as he looked around at all his nieces and nephews. "And if they don't want to listen, then we'll make them listen"


	7. Leaving Winterfell

Two days passed in what felt like minutes. Lyra couldn't actually believe that today was the day she would be leaving Winterfell and riding for Kings landing with her uncles and cousins. Brans condition had neither improved or deteriorated. He remained asleep.

Jon had came to her room while she was reading to remind her about changing the candles in the crypt. Something she and Jon had been doing since they were tall enough to reach the holders. She handed Jon a candle as they walked down into the crypts. She walked over to where her father and grandfather were buried as Jon walked over to where her Aunt Lyanna lay at rest.

"What are you two doing down here?" The harsh voice of the King called out from the doorway.

"We come to change their candles every morning, uncle" Lyra replied her voice filled with panic from the fright the king had given her.

"Who are you boy? What are you doing sulking about in the dark with my niece?" Robert snapped his gaze harsh upon Jon.

Lyra knew he'd been drinking just by the flush of his face. "Uncle Robert, this is my cousin Jon. My Uncle Eddards..."

"Oh so you're Neds bastard" Robert spoke loudly making Lyra want to kick him as she usually did with people that disrespected Jon. "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. Come and stand in front of me so your King can get a better look at you" Robert ordered.

Jon seemed wary at first but Lyra nudged him forward. He moved into the light the open doors gave him in front of the King. King Robert stared down at him.

"You're certainly a Stark, that's for sure. No look of your mother about you at all, I'm starting to think Eddard Stark fucked a ghost" Robert laughed harshly. Lyra prepared herself for Jon's outburst of anger towards the king but to her surprise he kept his anger inside.

"What's going on down here?" Eddard asked, his silhouette appearing in the doorway.

"I came down to replace Lyanna's candle, but it appears your bastard has already done so" King Robert spoke with a hint of resentment in his voice. Then his face changed as Jon stared at Eddard in panic and worry, his eyes became narrowed as his brow furrowed. It was a change even Jon noticed as he glanced warily towards Lyra and back to the King.

"They've been doing it every morning for years your grace" Ned replied looking between King Robert and Jon with a strange look that Lyra was struggling to read, normally she could read her uncles expressions with ease and it worried her when she couldn't. "Lyra go and ready your horse, we're leaving shortly" Eddard warned.

"Yes Uncle, Jon come on" she said making her way for the door. She grabbed Jons arm as she passed and tugged him towards the door.

"Why was King Robert looking at me like that?" Jon asked the second they were out of the crypts and back into the open air.

"Like what?" Lyra asked as she began to walk towards the stables.

"Like he was looking at someone completely different" Jon replied following along behind her into the stables.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he sees so much of Uncle Ned in you, that with the amount of drink he's had he probably thought he was talking to a young Eddard Stark" Lyra shrugged as she grabbed her saddle from one of the benches and made her way towards Frosts stall.

"No it was more than that" Jon replied. "Do you think he knew my mother?"

"Gods Jon I don't know, why don't you go and ask him" Lyra had a slight snap to her voice that she instantly regretted the moment Jon's eyes showed a slight sign of hurt. She knew how much finding out about his mother meant to Jon, she shouldn't have been so cruel about it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. But you heard the King, he was looking for clues as to who your mother was in your appearance, I don't think he knew her"

"But still I..." Jon was cut off by Robb clapping him harshly on the shoulder.

"Uncle Benjen's looking for you, told me to come and tell you to get ready, you both leave when the royal party leave" Robb said until he noticed the small bit of tension between his brother and his cousin. "What's happened?"

"Jon wants to go and ask the King if he knows who his mother is" Lyra spoke before Jon could say a word as she fastened another strap of her saddle.

Jon looked towards her in anger as Robb looked towards Jon in shock and confusin . "I never said that, I'm just wondering if he would know. He did know father very well when he was young, when he had me"

"Doubt it, the amount he's drank he would have let it slip by now" Robb replied.

"Also if Uncle Benjen doesn't even know, what makes you think Uncle Ned would have told the King?" Lyra shrugged

"Exactly, he'd tell his own brother first" Robb continued Lyra's thought. Jon only gave a sigh before he moved down to the stall that contained his own horse.

"I was just hoping he'd tell me before I went to the wall" Jon sighed as he stroked the muzzle of his horse Blizzard.

"There's still time, maybe he will" Lyra shrugged as she went to the back of the stables and grabbed her bridle and bit.

"Maybe" Jon sighed before he walked past both of his cousins and out of sight.

"He's never gonna stop asking that same question is he?" Robb asked as he walked in and helped Lyra put her bridle on Frost.

"Wouldn't you? He wants to know who his mother is, a child deserves to know that at least. He's waited long enough to know the truth" Lyra replied as she began to lead Frost out of his stall.

The question as to who Jon's mother was had been playing on her mind for years, ever since the name Ashara Dayne had floated around Winterfell when they were very young. She remembered waiting outside her Uncle Neds study when Jon asked him if that person was his mother. Her Uncle Ned quickly denied it and told Jon not to speak of it again. She remembered the tears in Jons eyes as he realised the little hope he had of finding out who his mother is or was, had vanished with his fathers words. She remembered how she'd sat with him in his chambers as he cried himself to sleep. From that moment on she'd made it her mission to help him find out who his mother was, but so far she had come up with nothing. 

* * *

 

She felt bile in her stomach as she stood outside the door to her cousins chambers. It scared her to go in, she didn't want to see the once active little boy laying as still as a corpse.

She somehow found the courage to open the door. The room remained the same as the last time she'd had seen it the morning before. The fire was freshly lit in the corner, no doubt her Uncle Eddards doing. Her Aunt Catelyn sat in a chair by Bran's bed making what looked to Lyra like a prayer wheel although she had not made one in years. And Bran lay upon the bed, his eyes still closed in unconsciousness. Lyra was starting to panic that she'd never see those light grey eyes open again.

Catelyn looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled kindly towards her niece. Her red hair was matted and ragged due to lack of combing. She was still wearing the same dress that Lyra had remembered her wearing the night after Brans fall which had been three days ago.

"I came to say..." Lyra couldn't even finish her sentence as the lump in her throat grew twice its size. Catelyn already knowing what her niece was going to say only nodded.

Lyra walked up to the other side of Brans bed and sat down slowly being careful not to move the furs upon him too much. "I don't to go, I don't to leave you but my Uncle has ordered me to go South with him. So I must" Lyra spoke as she brushed Bran's hair softly back from his face. "It's killing me know I'm not gonna be here to look after you, or see you wake up, but I promise the moment you're better I will ride as fast as I can back to Winterfell to see you and I'll tell you all the great stories about what the South is really like" Lyra said not even attempting to stop the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. "Stay strong little one, I know you're one hell of a fighter so you keep fighting. I love you and I'll miss you so much" she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, her tears rolling off her skin and on to his before she quickly wiped them with her thumb.

She stood from the bed and made her way round to where her Aunt Catelyn sat staring up at her. Her eyes red and sore as no doubt Nieva's now were.

"If you need me for anything, you send a raven and I'll be home as quick as I can" Catelyn went to say something but knowing exactly what her aunt was about to argue with Lyra continued. "I don't care what my Uncle Robert says, I don't give a fuck about what he's ordered me to do." She said crouching down beside Catelyn and taking her small, frail hands in her own. "Bran is my family, you are my family and if you need me, you tell me. Let me deal with the King"

Catelyn nodded before a small sob broke from her lips. Lyra stood back on her feet and hugged her aunt tightly.

"Be safe" Catelyn whispered to her niece through her tearful sobs.

"I will, and don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Arya or Sansa. I promise" Lyra replied pulling back from the embrace to take both her Aunts hands in hers before Catelyn pulled one of her hands free and raised it to cup Lyra's cheek gently.

"I know you will, you are more like your father than you'll ever imagine, you've always been the strongest of all my children" Hearing those words coming from the woman she looked to and admired as a mother for so many years made Lyra release a sob of her own before she embraced her aunt again.

The two women were broken apart by Benjen who cleared his throat from the doorway. Lyra turned to face him with a small smile.

"It's time to go Lyra" those words were all he said before he made his way back down the hallway.

The same words caused a pit to form in Lyra's stomach as she nodded and pulled herself away from her aunt giving Bran one last look before she followed her Uncle down to the courtyard where Robb and Rickon were waiting beside Frost.

Lyra quickly dried her eyes to save worrying Rickon even more than he already was and painted a smile on her face to hide her own worries to the five year old as she approached them.

"Come here you" she smiled lifting Rickon into her arms and gripping him tightly to her. "Now you be good for Robb and your mother. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can"

"I'll miss you" Rickon spoke softly into her ear.

"I'll miss you too little pup" she smiled blinking back tears as she kissed his cheek and lowered him to the ground to face the older Stark who stood behind him. "Can't say the same for you" she grinned towards him.

"I'm just glad I'm finally getting rid of you" Robb smirked.

"And how long will it take before you're begging for me to come back and help you run this place?" Lyra said glancing up at the large castle she called home. "Two maybe three days"

"I can handle this place on my own for a while" Robb grinned as he walked forward and embraced his younger cousin tightly. "Stay safe" he whispered kissing her hair.

"You too" she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Lyra, come on!" Her uncle Ned spoke up as the head of the Kings party had already started riding out. With the help of Robb she lifted herself up and onto the saddle on Frosts back. "Whatever you do, do not to burn this place to the ground while I'm gone" She smiled down as Robb lifted Rickon up into his arms.

"We'll try our best" Robb replied with laugh. She let out a laugh before she kicked her heels into Frost and signalled him to follow where her Uncle Eddard and Jon were already leaving the courtyard.

Her heart felt heavy as she glanced back to see Robb and Rickon waving towards her. She raised her hand and gave a small wave back then turned back around in her saddle and pressed Frost faster until she was walking side by side with Jon and her Uncle Benjen.


	8. Kingsroad

They had been on the kings road for what felt like forever and they still had another few weeks of riding a head of them.

Lyra and Jon listened to all of Benjen's stories with enthusiasm. That was until two female voice caught their attentions. With a small snarl Lyra urged Frost faster until she was parallel with the carriage.

“Why do I have to ride in a carriage while Lyra gets to ride her own horse?” Arya's voice whined from inside the carriage.

“Because stupid Lyra's older than you” Sansa sighed.

“Well you're older than me and you're still stuck in here so I'm not stupid, you're the idiot one, all you do is whine about how you don't think the prince fancies you, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't” Arya snapped back.

“Are you saying I'm ugly?!” Sansa hissed.

“Not in so many words” Arya smirked.

Lyra pulled back the curtain causing both girls to jump. “You two will be walking to Kings Landing if you both do not shut up. The whole party can hear your pointless bickering, it ends now!” she snapped.

"Sorry Lyra" Both girls muttered.

She allowed the curtain to drop back into place as she'd noticed they came to split in the Kings road, the left side of the road went down to Kings Landing, the right side led up to the wall. She could hear the horses of her Uncles and Jon walking up behind her.

"Well brother, this is where I depart and leave you to deal with King on your own" Benjen grinned offering his older brother his hand which Eddard shook with a grin.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep my temper, I'm used to dealing with a stubborn, hot headed Baratheon" Eddard said glancing at Lyra who narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Then how would you like to deal with two stubborn and hot headed Baratheons?" Lyra sneered towards her Uncle making both him and Benjen grin slightly. "Goodbye Uncle Benjen" she smiled.

"Goodbye Lyra. Remember, if that lot down in Kings Landing get too much for you, you can always ride up and visit the wall, the Kings orders are void up there" Benjen smiled.

"Thank you but I think I can handle it" she said showing him the dagger he gave to her which was securely attached to her belt causing him to laugh loudly.

"I don't doubt it" Benjen grinned. "You are your fathers daughter that's for sure, until next time"

Before he began to make his way to where Tyrion Lannister was waiting with Lannister guards. Lyra was unsure why but the thought of Tyrion Lannister standing on top of the wall made her chuckle softly. Something so little trying to climb something so large. She knew he would never become a member of the nights watch, she knew he was just going to say he'd seen it. Deep inside her, she was slightly jealous of him, she'd give anything to ride to the wall with her Uncle Benjen and Jon, but Benjen always said he'd rather throw himself from the mass of ice rather than have his niece staying at castle black.

Lyra felt tears spring to her eyes as she glanced towards Jon who only gave her a soft smile. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lyra questioned.

"Aye, I'm ready" Jon smiled before he leaned over and took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss her knuckle gently. "Goodbye Lyra"

"Goodbye Jon" She smiled tearfully before she turned her horse and began to follow after the Stark men that were accompanying them to Winterfell.

She did not know how long her Uncle and Cousin spoke for as she waited at the top of a small hill before her Uncle Eddard turned his horse in her direction and began to canter towards her.

“Be safe Jon!” Lyra called watching her cousin gallop towards her uncle Benjen before she turned and made her way after the carriage alongside her Uncle Eddard.

* * *

They stopped for a while to allow the horses to rest and those in the carriages to stretch their legs. The field they were on was surrounded by Lannister, Baratheon and Stark soldiers. And although she was out in the open air, Lyra had never felt more claustrophobic in her life.

She sat on the ground with her back propped up against a tree, a book in her lap though her eyes were glancing over the words her brain was barely taking any of them in. She'd read the tale of the Dance of Dragons over a thousand times. It was the book she'd always get her Aunt Catelyn to read to her before bedtime. But today she just had no interest in it.

Eirra lay at her feet, her head rested upon Lyra's shins as her ice cold blue eyes were half closed in exhaustion. She had run the full way down along with her sisters who were also laying underneath the carriage at the top of the hill asleep. Lyra ran her hand through the thick, coarse fur with a grin as the wolf rolled onto her back signalling her mistress that she wanted her belly tickled.

"I swear you're not a wolf at all. Just a great big dog" Lyra grinned scratching her stomach lightly before she glanced over at where her Uncles were having their lunch.

A few feet away from her, the King had just finished reliving himself to all the wine he had drank and was making his way back to speak with her uncle Eddard where they had a mountain of food sitting at their side, which neither of them were interested in. She could only hear bit of their conversation as she flipped to the next page of her book. She could hear them talking about women they'd known when they were younger making her shake her with a grin. She also heard her Uncle Ned laughing which was a rare, but welcome sound. He had been so worried and distraught after Brans fall that she'd hardly seen him smile since.

"You told me once, your bastard mother" the moment those words left the kings mouth, the grin dropped from Lyra's face instantly and she turned her head towards her uncles. So Jon was right, the King did know who his mother was.

"Wylla" her uncle Ned replied making Lyra;s eyes widen in surprise. She had never in all her years even heard her Uncle mention Jons mother, never mind speak her name out loud. And Jon wasn't even here to hear him.

It was then that she noticed her Uncle had glanced over his shoulder towards her, possibly to check weather or not she'd heard the name. Lyra dropped her gaze instantly back into her book and pretended to be reading until Ned turned his gaze back to the King. Lyra frowned as the name circulated in her head as she was positive she had heard that name before, but where did she hear it?

"She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honour, you never even told me what she looked like" The King said breaking off a piece of bread and putting it in his mouth.

"Nor will I" She knew in her Uncles tone that he did not want to say any more on the subject.

A tone the King picked up on quickly. "We were at war, none of us knew if we were going to go back home again" The king sighed. "You’re too hard on yourself, you always have been" for once Lyra agreed with the King, she loved her aunt Catelyn but she could be cold and cruel when she wanted to be, particularly where Jon was concerned. Lyra knew that her Uncle Ned had more than made up for bringing Jon home. "I swear that if I weren't your King you'd have hit me already"

"Worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again" Her Uncle Ned chuckled. Lyra frown returned as she noticed the smile had gone from the Kings face as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a raven scroll.

"Trust me that's not the worst thing" he said as he handed the small piece of paper over to Ned.

Lyra now cursed her chosen position as her Uncle Neds back was to her, blocking her from seeing his reaction to what news the piece of paper may contain.

"Daenerys Targaryen had wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" Lyra gasped in surprise this time. She had not known there was still a Targaryen in the world, she thought her Uncle had destroyed them all.

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one and a bald man to wield it" the King hissed.

"She's little more than a child" Ned shrugged.

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding" The King snarled.

'And there will be disastrous consequences if she produces a son' Lyra thought, a Targaryen, Dothraki heir would be the end of Westeros as they knew it.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this" Her uncle Ned sighed.

The Kings face flushed with anger as his glare turned nasty towards her uncle. "Oh it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family, and to my sister and to our nephews that was unspeakable, and if he'd have had his way, Lyra would not be sitting over there right now, she'd have burnt to dead with her brothers" Her uncle ned glanced over, but this time she met her eyes with his as her name fell from the Kings lips. "What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved" The King snarled. "I will kill every Targaryen I get my hands on"

"But you can't get your hands on this one can you?" Eddard snapped back in retaliation. Lyra frowned in confusion, why was her Uncle Ned defending this girl?

"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has a hundred thousand men in his hoard" Nieva's felt panic and worry rise within her, no house hold in all the seven Kingdoms had that many men.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea" Eddard replied. "They have no ships Robert"

"There are still those in the seven kingdoms who call me usurper" Robert hissed. "If that Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him" Robert snarled.

"Him? There two of them?" Lyra could not help herself as she spoke up causing both of her Uncles to turn their heads and face her.

"The mad kings son Viserys was sent away along with his sister" Robert replied.

"He will not cross, and if he does we'll throw him back into the sea" Ned snapped back as Lyra stood and made her way across to where her Uncles were sitting.

"I'll do more than that!" Lyra snarled. "I'll drown the cunt for what his father did to my parents, and my brothers"

"Mind your tongue!" Ned snapped but he could see the rage in Lyra's eyes, which was the reason he precisely did not want her knowing about the two Targaryens that were still alive.

"See Ned, Lyra understands. Targaryens are a threat to everyone, no matter how young they are" Robert said.

"Uncle Ned, if the Targaryen boy crosses, I do not doubt that he'll want vengeance for his father and brother. And who do you think he'll take that vengeance out upon, the two houses that led the rebellion that led to the over throw of his family. Stark and Baratheon" Lyra replied.

"There's a war coming Ned, I don't know when nor who we'll be fighting, but it's coming" Her uncle Robert said before he raised his mug to his lips and down the last of his wine.

Lyra glanced down at her Uncle Ned in worry. She'd known for a while that a war was brewing just from the way her Uncle Renly spoke in his letter, the common people in Kings Landing were growing hungrier and poorer by the day while her Uncle Robert did nothing but drink, eat and fuck whores. People were unhappy with their King. She just prayed to any god that would listen in hope that she and her Uncle could change the Kings ways before it was too late.


	9. Wolves protect their pack

It had been another two days ride before they stopped at an actual inn. It felt good to be out of their freezing cold tents at night and in a warm room with a comfortable bed instead of a makeshift cot.

Lyra knew they were no longer anywhere near Winterfell as the snow had disappeared and been replaced with the richest green that she had ever seen. The sun danced through the parting of the trees that the breeze caused as Lyra was practicing her sword techniques. She felt a little lonely not having Robb or Jon or even Theon to practice with and Her uncle Eddards men were all busy following orders, she hadn't even seen much of her Uncle the past day or two.

"Good form" Lyra jumped at the strange voice as a sudden figure appeared from between the tree. His blond hair glowing under the light of the sun and his green eyes watching her in amusement.

"Ser Jaime, you surprised me. I didn't see you there" she smiled as she lowered her sword.

"My apologies Lady Stark, I should have let myself be known" Jaime replied.

"Lyra please, Lady Stark is my aunt" she grinned.

"That's quite a remarkable sword, may I?" Jaime Lannister asked holding his hand out. Lyra cautiously placed the blade into his outstretched hand. "A bit lightweight, but then I suppose you are a girl" Jaime Lannister shrugged, a small grin pulling at his lips when he saw the rage behind her eyes.

"What does my sex have to do with the weight of my sword?" Lyra snapped back before she caught herself. "My apologies Ser Jaime my outburst was rude, forgive me"

"It's quite alright Lady..." Lyra narrowed her eyes towards him making him smirk. "Lyra, the fault was mine I should not have tried to make a connection between the two. The weight of a sword and the gender of the person wielding it is irrelevant unless that person is gifted with their sword as I saw you are. I also noticed the dagger in your belt, you really are a very prepared woman"

"The dagger I keep is always for my own protection, but it also come in handy whilst hunting. I'm still trying to learn how to use a sword, Robb and Jon were always much better with a sword than I ever was, I'm better with a bow" she replied.

"So you're an archer?" Jaime smirked stepping closer to her.

"I was the best in Winterfell, but no doubt I will be made to look a fool of in Kings Landing, there are probably a dozen archers better than I am" Lyra grinned, her face flushing with slight embarrassment.

"I'd say four maybe five are as good, I wouldn't say better" Jaime replied handing her sword back to her with a grin making her smile slightly as she took her sword from him and sheathed it.

"How do you know Ser Jaime? You've never seen me with a bow?" She questioned, unless he'd been watching her training in Winterfell without her knowing.

"No but I saw your father quite a few times and if you're anything like Brandon, you'll be lethal with a bow" Jaime Lannister smirked. Lyra was taken aback slightly by the Lannister males honesty. She had known that her father had been in Kings Landing, it's where he was killed. She had known her father was a gifted fighter, but she had no clue he'd been a skilled archer, or that the Lannister heir had known him.

"Lyra!" The voice of Arya called from her right as she ran out of the bushes, the butcher's son behind her. "We're going down to the river to practise, can you come and help us" she said as Lyra noticed the sticks in their hands.

"Of course, good day to you Ser Jaime" Lyra smiled.

"And to you Lyra, and who know maybe I'll get to see your skills when you get to Kings Landing" Jaime smiled as he began to walk away from her. "Maybe we'll even get a duel or two, if you're good enough"

Lyra suddenly felt a small hint of anger towards the Lannister male as she watched him walk away from her, she hated having to downplay her ability with her weapons in front of men as her aunt and Uncle had taught her to do all her life to avoid rumours about her wild behaviour being spread.

'Oh I'm good enough Kingslayer, I'm just not sure you are' she thought viciously in her mind before Arya tugging at her arm caused her attention to be shifted back onto her younger cousin.

"Come on, you said you'd come down to the river with us" Arya snapped.

"Alright Arya I'm coming!" Lyra snarled pulling her arm free of her younger cousins grasp.

"Well come on then" Arya hissed as she followed the butchers boy down the path in the undergrowth that led down to the river.

Lyra knew if she was going to teach her cousin properly well she'd need to clear her head of the anger the Kingslayer had caused to erupt in her body. She let out a long, slow breath as she began to follow the younger two down to the river, keeping her hand upon the hilt of her sword. She'd discarded her cloak and her belt upon the grass as she watched Arya practicing with Micah. Eirra had returned from her strange absence that morning, Lyra knew instantly she'd been hunting by the blood that stained her canines and dripped onto the grass from her jowls.

"Arya keep your blade up, never let it drop" Lyra shouted over as she kept a hawk like eye upon her cousins form. "You drop it you die"

Two figures were caught by Lyra's peripheral vision making her reach for her sword and Eirra to raise her head until she saw the sunlight glinting from Prince Joffreys hair and made Sansa's a fiery red instead of auburn.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted out in slight shock causing the youngest Stark girl to turn towards her just as Micah swung his stick towards her that caught her in the arm

“Ouch!" Arya hissed rubbing her arm before she glared towards the two intruders. "What are you doing here? Go away!”

“Arya don't be rude!” Lyra warned as she got to her feet. She bowed her head in respect. “Your grace”

"Your sister?" Joffrey smiled glancing back as Sansa as he made his way towards the two. Sansa replied by nodding with a look of embarrassment on her face. "And who are you boy?" Joffrey asked noticing the larger boy behind Arya.

"Micah mi'lord" Micah replied making Lyra wince slightly, he clearly did not know who he was addressing.

"He's the butchers boy" Sansa sneered with a look of disgust in her eyes that made Lyra narrow her own towards her.

"He's my friend" Arya argued.

"Enough you two!" Lyra snapped glaring between the sisters before she turned her eyes onto Joffrey who slowly approached the boy like a lion waiting to pounce.

"A butchers boy who wants to be a knight" Joffrey smirked. "Pick up your sword butchers boy, let's see how good you are"

The moment Joffrey drew his sword, a red flag raised in Lyra's mind. It was death to bare arms against the crowned prince, but that didn't stop her stepping backwards towards her own sword.

"She asked me too mi'lord, she asked me to" Micah said in his own panic seeing the steel of the blade.

"I'm your prince, not your lord. And I said pick up your sword" Joffrey snapped. Micah glanced as Lyra who shook her head slowly.

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick" Micah stuttered. "And you're not a knight, only a butchers boy" Joffrey raised his sword towards Micah's face making Lyra's worry intensify. "That was my ladys sister you were hitting, do you know that?"

“Stop it leave him alone” Arya shouted.

“Arya stay out of this!” Sansa snapped.

“Both of you stay out of this!” Lyra growled glaring between both sisters. “Your grace, put your sword down, please”

"I won't hurt him, much" Joffrey grinned as he began to press his blade further onto Micah's cheek. Lyra could see blood beginning to trickle down the boys face.

Lyra should have seen the attack coming before it happened, but she had been so focused on what Joffrey was doing to the butchers boy, she had not even thought to keep an eye on Arya until it was too late.

“No!” Lyra shouted out as Arya hit Joffrey across the back with her stick causing him to swing his sword towards her.

"You filthy little bitch" Joffrey snarled trying to get Arya with his blade.

Lyra instantly went into protective mode as she realised Joffrey was intended on harming Arya with his blade causing her to run over to where her cloak lay and unsheathed her own before running towards where the mad boy was swinging his sword wildly. Eirra was on all fours snarling but she still waited for her mistress' command

"No stop it, stop it both of you. You're spoiling it, you're spoiling everything!" Sansa cried out in panic.

"Sansa shut up! Go and get your father!" Lyra snapped as she finally reached where the attack was happening.

Arya tripped onto her back as Joffrey put his sword at her throat.

“I'll gut you, you little cunt” Joffrey screamed. Out of the bushes Arya's wolf Nymeria gripped hold of Joffrey's arm making the boy cry out in pain.

The clash of steel made Arya wince as Lyra forced Joffrey backwards from Arya. Nymeria let go of Joffrey's arm and ran into the bushes out of sight.

“Back off you little prick!” Lyra growled glaring at Joffrey as Arya clambered to her feet.

“I am your prince!” Joffrey snarled swinging his sword towards Lyra but she blocked it instantly, swiping her feet she forced him onto his back, his sword falling upon the grass beside him.

“No you're not!” Lyra snarled as she glared down at the young prince. “You're my baby cousin who needs to be taught a lesson. You do not attack unarmed little girls! If I see you with a sword near my little cousin again, I'll make sure there a horrible accident which involves you losing your sword hand!” Lyra took a deep breath before she moved back from Joffrey.

She turned to make her way back to her cloak and sword sheath.

“Arya!” Sansa's voice was full of fear making Lyra turn back around to see Arya with Joffrey's own blade against his neck.

“No please don't” Joffrey pleaded

“Arya leave him alone!” Sansa snapped. Lyra held up a hand telling her younger cousin to keep quiet as she walked between the blade and Joffrey.

“Arya don't” Lyra stepped in front of where Joffrey lay upon the ground. “Remember what I said about royals...give me the sword”

Arya moved the sword away from Joffrey before she moved over and with both hands tossed it into the river. Lyra let out a sigh of relief as Arya ran off with Nymeria at her heels. Sansa instantly rushed forward and crouched down beside Joffrey.

“My poor prince, are you alright?” Sansa asked smoothing Joffrey's hair with her hand.

“Just a scare that's all, he'll be fine in a couple of seconds” Lyra smirked. “Althought you may want to go and get his arm looked at, Nymeria may have caught something whilst hunting”

“You really think this is funny!” Sansa shouted getting to her feet and glaring at her cousin. “You could have killed him!”

“He could have killed Arya!” Lyra shouted back. “It's about time you get your head out of fairy tale stories Sansa! Life doesn't grant you a happy ending, it certainly doesn't grant you the perfect prince!" she snarled glaring down at the still shaking Prince.

She knew her cousin would never break out of the fantasy world she lived in no matter how hard Lyra tried, the kind where a prince sweeps you off your feet and makes everything alright. She stormed over and grabbed her cloak and sword.

“Come Eirra, let's leave the children to their fairy tales!” The black wolf who was now the size of a large dog walked along side Lyra as she made her way back to the Inn. She knew her outburst no most likely reach the king by nightfall, she had to calm herself down if she was to keep her life.

* * *

 

It had been at least ten hours since the incident beside the river had happened, and Arya had still not returned to the Inn. Lyra had begun to worry the moment she noticed the sky growing dark and the stars beginning to appear.

The whole of the Stark household that her Uncle had brought with them was out looking for her, including Lyra and Ned themselves.

“Arya!” Lyra called out walking with her uncle through the trees. She had purposely kept Eirra away from the inn to save the Lannister men getting a hold of her.

"Arya!" Eddards Stark voice boomed much louder than that of his niece and echoed amongst the trees. Lyra knew Arya would have to be extremely far away not to hear it.

“My Lord” Jory's voice called out from behind them. “Lord Stark”

“Uncle Ned!” she shouted finally catching her uncles attention as Jory dismounted his horse and made his way towards them.

“They've found her, she unharmed” Jory said allowing Lyra to release a sigh of relief.

“Well where is she?” Ned asked.

“She's being taken directly before the king” Jory replied

“Who took her?” Ned asked anger obvious in his voice. “The Lannisters found her my lord” Jory replied making Lyra's stomach spike in fear. "The queen ordered them to bring her straight to him"

"Of course she would" Lyra hissed as she handed her flaming torch to Jory and began to sprint back towards the inn.

When she got there, she could see a large group of Lannister men standing at the door that lead through to the hall where they had eaten that morning. Lyra pushed between the Lannisters and made her way into the hall.

“Arya!” She called out pushing soldiers and small folk out the road before she embraced her cousin tightly shushing her small cries. She felt Arya's hands shaking as they clutched onto the back of her riding gown. Her uncle Ned appeared behind her and she handed Arya to him as she glared at the king. “This is how you like to rule, scaring little girls half to death. We've been going out of our minds looking for her. Did you not have the sense to let us know she was alright!”

“Mind your tongue girl” Robert hissed. “Remember who you're talking to”

She only glared towards her Uncle Robert before Ned who had finished calming Arya down stepped forward and turned to the King. "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once" Ned hissed.

"How dare you speak to your King in that manner, both of you" Cersei snarled towards them.

"Quiet woman!" The King barked. "Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this business sorted"

"Your girl, your niece and that butchers boy attacked my son" Cersei snarled. "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off"

"That's not true, she just bit him a little" Arya snapped back.

"Believe me my queen, if Nymeria wanted to rip your sons arm off, she would have done so" Lyra replied.

"He was hurting Micah, then he attacked me" Arya said.

"Joff told us what happened, you and that boy beat him with clubs, then you" Cersei said. "Then you set your wolf on him"

"That's not what happened!" Arya snapped.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey replied with a snarl. "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river"

Lyra let out a full, long laugh surprising everyone in the room. “Is that really what he told you?” she said looking at the queen in disbelief. “The great crowned prince got beat up by a little girl and a butchers boy. Gods Uncle Robert, if he was my son, I'd be embarrassed”

“He also told us you drew your sword onto him” Cersei snapped.

“To protect Arya, who he was trying to cut in two” she hissed. “I gave him a warning”

“That's a lie” Joffrey hissed

“I swear if you don't keep your little rat mouth shut then I....”

“Lyra!” Ned snapped knowing her growing temper was only making the situation worse.

“He attacked Arya when she was unarmed, I disarmed him and told him never to harm unarmed girls, I never touched him with my blade” Lyra said looking more towards her uncle than the king.

“Is this true?” Robert said looking towards Joffrey.

“You know Lyra would not lie, your grace” Ned replied.

“Right now, I don't know what to think of her. She pulled her sword upon a crowned prince. She's not her mothers daughter, I'll say that” Lyra looked at Robert with hurt in her eyes, she never knew her uncle could be so cruel.

"He's a liar" Arya snarled.

"Shut up!" Joffrey yelled back.

"Enough!" King Robert bellowed. "He tells me one thing, they tell me another. Seven hells what am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?"

"In bed asleep" Ned replied.

"No she's not, Sansa come here darling" Cersei smiled sweetly.

Lyra stood beside Ned and Arya as Sansa walked into the room followed by a Lannister guard who Lyra quickly stepped in front of with a glare until he turned and made his way back to stand beside his fellow guards.

“Now child, tell me what happened?” King Robert asked pointing for Sansa to stand in front of him. “Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king”

"Sansa just tell the truth" Lyra spoke up from behind her.

"Quiet!" Ned hissed at his niece causing her to bite her lip instantly.

“I don't know, I didn't see” Sansa stuttered. “It all happened so quickly. I didn't see”

“Liar!” Arya hissed launching herself and gripping hold of Sansa's hair. “Liar...Liar”

“Arya, enough you're making this worse” Lyra snapped grabbing Arya back as Eddard grabbed Sansa away from her younger sister. "Sansa tell the truth!"

“She's as wild as her animal, I want her punished” the queen sneered. Lyra put Arya behind her slightly as if to try and protect her from the queen.

“What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets” Robert snapped “Damn it children fight, it's over”

“Joffrey will bear those scars for the rest of his life” the queen snarled.

“He deserves them” Lyra uttered under her breath that caused the Queen to glare at her. She felt the grip her uncle Ned had upon her arm tighten almost painfully.

“You let that little girl disarm you” The king sneered up at his son before he turned back to her uncle Eddard.

"It wasn't her who disarmed me, it was Lyra" Joffrey argued back pointing to Lyra with his good hand.

“You still let a girl disarm you!" Robert snapped. "Ned see to it that your daughter's disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly your grace" Ned nodded as King Robert stood from his chair and made his way towards them.

"And you" Robert said turning his gaze towards Lyra. "Behave yourself, or by the gods I'll whip some manners into you"

“What of the direwolf?” the queen asked from behind the King. “What of the beast that savaged your son?”

“I forgot the damned wolf” Robert sighed.

“The wolf was only protecting Arya your grace” Lyra spoke out as she felt Arya tense behind her.

“We found no trace of the direwolf your grace” Lyra and Arya both breathed a sigh of relief as the kings guard spoke out.

“That's fine” King said.

“They have another two wolves” The queen said.

“So be it” the king said making his way past them.

"You can't mean it" Ned said as he grabbed his friend by the arm and turned him to face him.

"A direwolves no pet, get her a dog she'll be happier for it!" The king replied signalling his head towards Sansa before he began walking through the crowd making Lyra turn to Ned in terror.

“He doesn't mean lady does he?” Sansa asked in sudden panic. “No, no lady didn't bite anyone, she's good!”

“Lady wasn't there!” Lyra replied after Sansa.

“Leave her alone!” Arya snapped out.

“Father stop them, don't let them hurt Lady” Sansa begged grabbing hold of Neds arm.

"Is this your command your grace?" Ned asked turning to where the king had reached the back of the hall.

"Or have you just become a puppet!" Lyra snarled making the King turn back to glare towards her.

"You're lucky you’re my blood girl! Or I'd have your head on a spike" Robert hissed before he left the hall entirely.

"Where is the beast?" Cersei asked looking to a Lannister guard.

"Chained up your grace" the guard replied Lyra felt a small hint of anger towards Sansa. She'd always told her cousin not to chain Lady up, nor keep her on a leash. A wolf does not belong on the end of a leash. Now it was obvious that Sansa had ignored her and it was Lady who was paying the price for her cousin's stupidity.

"Ser Illyn, do me the honour" Cersei smiled causing the harsh eyed mute to step towards them. Lyra took a step forward and glared back up at the mute.

"You've already lost your tongue, you touch that wolf and you lose both hands!" Lyra snarled.

“Enough Lyra take the girls to their beds” Ned ordered. “If it must be done then I'll do it myself”

“Is this some trick?” Cersei sneered.

“The wolf is of the North, she deserves better than a butcher” Ned replied before he made his way out to where the wolf was waiting unaware of the slaughter that was to come.

“Gods help us if you ever become king” she said glaring towards Joffrey before she led Sansa and Arya away from the hall.

She put both of them to bed, after having to comfort a crying Sansa the full way up to their rooms. She was laying on her bed and could see the way Eirra was pacing at the door, as if dying to burst out and rescue her sister. "I'm sorry girl" Lyra said, tears in her eyes. "There was nothing I could do to stop it"

* * *

 

She had waited a while until she noticed her Uncle had not come upstairs to his room that was opposite hers.

Curious and a little worried at what was keeping him she walked back down to the entrance of the inn to see where her Uncle had gotten to  and check he was alright. She saw Sandor Clegane at the door of the Inn and sighed in relief.

"Sandor, have you..." Lyra stared in shock and horror as Sandor Clegane pulled the body of Micah from his horse and allowed it to fall to the floor with a sickening thud. She could see a large sword wound running from Micah's abdomen up to his chest. His blue eyes open but lifeless. "You killed him!" Lyra said in disbelief turning her gaze back to the large man. "An unarmed boy!"

"The prince ordered me to. What else was I supposed to do?" Sandor snapped in retaliation.

"Now I see why you were chosen as the Princes guard. I thought you were different from your brother, but you're not, you're just as manic and rabid as he is! You truly are a Clegane" Lyra hissed glaring up at the large man. "You follow the orders of a little boy without question like the obedient attack dog that you are! You're a coward" Lyra snarled before she turned on her heel and began to walk back into the Inn


	10. Kings Landing

She didn't see much of the king or any of the royal family after the incident, twice the King had asked Lyra to eat with him and twice she had refused despite her Aunt Cats warning about refusing a King. The Starks and the Lannisters made sure to keep well out of each other's way.

Then finally after a long and tiring final few days of non stop riding they reached King Landing.

Lyra could feel a single bead of sweat run down from her hair and down the back of her neck. She was glad she'd put her hair up into a braid or else no doubt it would have been soaked. Sweat stung her eyes and made her clothing uncomfortable as it stuck to her.

She had only been in the deep South a few days and she already hated the stuffiness of the city. It made her itchy and irritable. She was made for the harsh rain and cold winds of the North, not the sweltering humidity and foul-smelling stench of the South.

She rode alongside Jory, behind her Uncle Ned as they reached the Red Keep. It was not as big as she thought it was going to be, but it was still twice the size of Winterfell.

Her Uncle dismounted as one of the servants walked towards him.

"Welcome Lord Stark, Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small counsel. The honour of your presence is requested and Lord Renly has also requested the presence of his niece Lady Stark" the servant said looking at where Lyra sat upon Frost, her eyes shining with excitement at the mention of her Uncle Renly.

Eddard turned back to face her and sighed as he nodded to her. “Lyra, you come in with me. Septa, see the girls to their rooms. We'll be back in time for supper” Eddard said. "Jory you go with them"

Lyra only nodded as she dismounted her horse, giving the reins to one of the stable boys. She walked forward to stand beside her Uncle.

She followed him as he made his way into the Red Keep. Guards opened the double doors that she knew lead into the throne room. A twinge of fear mixed with excitement as the guards began to push the doors open. Lyra's breath caught in her throat when her eyes finally fell upon it.

The Iron Throne.

It looked smaller than she imagined but was no less terrifying without anyone sitting on it.

It was then she remembered that this is the place where her Grandfather, her parents and both her brothers were killed for their previous kings amusement.

A sense of dread washed over her, no Stark that walked into this room had ever walked out alive, except her Uncle Ned.

"About time we had some stern northern leadership" she jumped when she heard the voice of Jaime Lannister speak up. She'd been so distracted by seeing the throne for the first time she hadn't even noticed him as he made his way towards them.

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne" Her uncle said.

"It's a sturdy old thing" Jaime shrugged. "How many kings arses have polished it I wonder. And what's the line, the king shits and the hand wipes" a smug smirk tugged at the Lannisters lips. A smirk Lyra would have happily slapped off if they were still in the north, but they weren't so she knew to keep her hands by her sides.

"Very handsome armour" her uncle Ned said. "Not a scratch on it"

"I know, people have been swinging at me for years they always seem to miss" Jaime grinned.

' _Bet I wouldn't'_ Lyra thought as she glared towards the Lannister.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then" Her uncle replied.

"I have a knack for it" Jaime said before his mood turned. "Must be strange for you coming into this room, I was standing right here when it happened" Lyra's stomach twisted with rage. "He was very brave your brother, your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that, no one deserves to die like that especially no one as young as little Landor and Steffon" Lyra felt herself shaking with anger as he mentioned her brother's names. The Kingslayer pointed to the middle pillar that was to the right of Lyra, his focus was now entirely on her. "That's where the cord was tied to, the one that strangled your father...he tried so hard to reach his boys, I actually wanted to run over and help him"

As much as she wanted to punch his face into a bloody pulp, Lyra kept any emotion that was burning inside her from flickering across her face, a talent she had quickly grown to learn being a high-born lady.

"But you just stood there and watched?" Eddard hissed, his own anger seething.

"Five hundred men just stood there and watched, sure some turned when the boys started to burn, not everyone could bear to see the skin burning from a childs body" Lyra felt sick at the thought of what her brothers went through. "All the great nights of the seven kingdoms you think anyone said a word, lifted a finger. No lord Stark, five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt" Jaime Lannister sneered. "Except for the screams of course, and the mad king laughing. And then later, when I watched the mad king died, I remembered him laughing as those little boys burned, it felt like justice."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of Justice" Ned sneered. "That you were avenging my family when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryens back"

"Tell me, if I stabbed the mad king in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?" Jaime asked.

"You served him well, when serving was safe" Ned replied before he took Lyra's hand and began to lead her away from Jaime. The moment they were out of the Kingslayers sight Ned grabbed hold of Lyras shoulders and turned her to face him "Are you alright?" He asked noticing his niece had gone incredibly pale.

"I just don't like being in here" she breathed out trying to keep her nausea at bay as she stared back at the third pillar on the right hand side of the room.

"Well don't worry, hopefully you won't have to sit through the full meeting and can retire to your chambers" Ned smiled continuing to lead her to where the small council was being held.

They turned into a room where she saw a bald man wearing peculiar, brightly coloured clothing made from fabric she had never seen before, the man spoke to her uncle instantly. Then she noticed the familiar blue eyes that were identical to hers and a warm smile that made her face light up instantly.

“Uncle Renly” Lyra grinned letting go of her Uncle Neds hand as she rushed towards her uncle who stood from his chair with his arms open waiting for her embrace which she gave to him gladly. His hair was as dark as hers, although his beard held a lighter shade.

“My beautiful niece, how you've grown” Renly smiled, he may have only been 7 years older than her, but he acted much older and took his role as her uncle very seriously. “I cannot believe it has been almost seven years since I last saw you, you're practically a woman now”

“Isn't she just” another voice called from the other side of the table. Lyra looked over to see a man she did not recognize. “Hello Lady Stark, I am Lord Baelish. I knew your mother when she was young. You are the image of her when she was your age”

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember you" she smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. The last time I saw your mother, you were still growing in her womb, only before..." She knew what he meant the moment Renly and the bald man whose name she discovered was Varys shot glares towards him. "Well it's nice to see you're well"

"Thank you lord Baelish" she smiled a little uncomfortable with how the man grinned towards her.

"You look tired from the road" Renly said towards her uncle Ned. "I told them this meeting could wait another day but..." Renly sighed before Baelish cut him off.

"But we have a kingdom to look after" her uncle Ned looked towards the smaller man in curiosity. "I've hope to meet you for some time lord stark, no doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me" Lyra reeled back in shock, this man knew her aunt.

"She has Lord Baelish, I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well" How did so many members of her family know this man yet she had never heard of him? Even her own father knew him. Lord Baelish gave a small chuckle.

"All too well, I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collar bone" Lyra winced she had never heard of anyone being sliced so badly and live to tell the tale. She wondered what he had done to cause her father to give him such a horrendous scar whatever it was he must have angered her father greatly. She smiled in thanks as Renly pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with" Ned smirked. She had heard of her fathers talents on the training yard, but why would this man be duelling him? Her father was said to be a good head taller than her Uncle Ned who already towered over the smaller man by a head and shoulders

"Well it wasn't the man that I chose my lord. It was Catelyn Tully" Lyra felt the room grow tense as she stared up at her Uncle. "A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree"

Her aunts past betrothal to her father had never really been discussed around her, she hadn’t even known about it till she was twelve. All she knew was that her mother caught her fathers eye and he begged and pleaded with her Grandfather until he ended it, so to keep the alliance her Grandfather had her uncle Eddard take her fathers place as her aunt Catelyns betrothed. Lyra shifted her eyes to her Uncle Renly who just looked towards her with raised eyebrows almost causing her to start laughing.

"I humbly beg your pardon my lord Stark" Another voice caught her attention. She looked over to see an older man sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Grand Maester" her Uncle Eddard smile giving a small bow to respect.

"How many years has it been?" The old man smiled. "You were a young man"

"And you served another king" Eddard smiled.

"Oh how forgetful of me" the old maester said as he reached into the pockets on his robes and pulled out something that Lyra raised herself to see until her Uncle placed it on the table and she saw it was the Hand of the King pin. "So should we begin?"

"Without the king?" Eddard questioned.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother" Renly smiled apologetically.

"His grace has many cares, he entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load" Varys explained

"We are the lords of small matters here" Baelish smirked.

"Am I allowed to be here for this?" She asked her eyes glancing between Ned and Renly.

"Of course you are" Renly smiled as he handed her Uncle Ned a sealed parchment. "I wouldn't have sent for you if you weren't" She carefully read over her Uncles shoulder as he opened the parchment.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honour of Lord Starks appointment as hand of the king" Renly explain. Lyra suddenly perked up with excitement. She had never been to a southern tournament before, not like Robb who had attended one of Ser Loras Tyrells name day tournaments.

"How much?" Lord Baelish asked.

"40 thousand gold dragons to the champion" Lyras eyes widened in shock as her Uncle Ned read a loud the prizes for the tournament. "20 thousand to the runner up, 20 thousand to the winning archer"

"80 thousand gold dragons" Lyra exclaimed loudly. She had never heard of anyone using such a mass sum of money so freely. Renly chuckled softly at his nieces reaction.

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Maester asked looking towards lord Baelish.

"I'll have to borrow but the Lannisters will accommodate I expect, although we already owe Lord Tywin 3 millions gold, what's another eighty thousand" Baelish replied The name Tywin Lannister made Lyra's blood curdle in fear, she had heard stories about the Lord of Casterly rock and knew he was not a man to anger.

"Are you telling me the crown is in three million debt?" Her Uncle Eddard snapped.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt" Lord Baelish replied.

"How could he let this happen?" Ned asked.

"The master of coin finds the money and the King and the hand spend it" Baelish shrugged.

"I will not believe that Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm" Ned said.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and fruitful advice but I'm afraid his grace doesn't always listen" Grand Maester explained.

_'Now I know where I get it from_ ' Lyra thought with an amused smile.

"Counting coppers, he called it" Renly added.

"I'll speak with the King tomorrow, this tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford" Ned said rolling the scroll back up.

"As you will but still, we'd best make our plans" Baelish said.

"There will be no plans, until I speak with the King" Eddard replied using his 'Lord of Winterfell' voice that made Lyra wince as it echoed around the small room. He leaned forward and ran his hands down his face. "Forgive me my lords, I had a long ride"

' _That's one reason_ ' Lyra thought as she placed a comforting hand upon her Uncle's shoulder. He turned his head to offer her a grateful smile.

"You are the Kings hand Lord Stark, we serve at your pleasure" Varys smiled kindly Lyra did not know why but there was something about that man that she did not like, the way he watched her every move as she turned from her Uncle Ned to speak to her Uncle Renly. Every time her eyes met with his, it was as if he was trying to get inside her thoughts.

"Lyra, go up to our chambers, make sure Sansa and Arya have settled in. I'll go and try to speak with the King" Her Uncle Ned replied.

"But I don't know where..." She replied

"I'll take you" Renly smiled standing from his chair and offering his arm. "It would give us some time to talk"

"Thank you Uncle Renly" she smiled standing and linking her arm through his. "I hope to see you all again soon my lords" She smiled as she began to walk towards the door with her Uncle Renly.

Vary watched the young girl go with a smile. _'So this is the girl my little birds in the North warned me about_ '

* * *

 

The sounds of Lyra's laughter echoed through the halls as her Uncle Renly continued to tell her a story of the time her mother threw a bowl of broth at her older brother Stannis.

"Honestly I swear to this day, our words were invented because of your mother" Renly chuckled.

"I did something similar once" Lyra laughed. "I threw an entire roasted boar at my cousin Robb"

Renly looked at her in shock and surprise as she giggled. "Did you hit him with it?"

"No, it hit my Uncle Eddard" Lyra giggled.

"Well I think it's safe to say, you are your mothers daughter" Renly laughed.

But her Uncles words only brought the Kings words to her the night of the incident back into her mind, her smile quickly vanished from her face. "Uncle Robert doesn't seem to think so"

Renly let out a small sigh before he pulled Lyra to a stop. "He was angry, he says a lot he doesn't mean when he's angry. What really happened on the Kings road?"

"Joffrey was being a cunt" Lyra replied.

"Mind your tongue, I'm still your Uncle" Renly said with a hint of authority in his voice. "Did you really bare your steel against him?"

"If I hadn't he would have cut Arya in two" Lyra replied.

"Gods Lyra, you don't make things easy do you" Renly sighed. "You're lucky Robert is your Uncle who had a great love for his sister or your head would be on a spike right now"

"That's what he said" Lyra said. "And I think the Queen would still love to see that happen. What else do you remember about my mother?" Neiva asked changing the subject quickly as she stared up at him with a childlike innocence in her eyes.

"Oh too many stories to tell in such a short walk, but I can tell you...she was beautiful, so beautiful. Just like you" Renly smiled before he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Well isn't this touching" a voice caused both of them to jump slightly before the looked over to see Ser Jaime Lannister walking towards them.

"Shouldn't you be guarding my brother?" Renly snapped.

"Lord Stark is with him, I doubt any harm will befall him, mind you Starks may not be as loyal as they seem. After all one did attack the crowned Prince" Jaime said looking down at Lyra who only glared up towards him.

"You know that's not true" Lyra replied with a hint of a snarl.

"I don't know whose story to believe, yours or my nephews?" Jaime smirked. "But what I do know is you threatened my sisters son, a threat my sister will not take lightly. I'd watch my back if I were you"

"But you're not me Ser Jaime, and I'm not afraid of the queen" Lyra replied.

"So brave, yet so stupid" Jaime smiled.

"If you'll both excuse me, I suppose I should be getting back to my post, good day to you Lord Renly, Lady Stark" She could hear his armour clinking even as he got further and further away from them.

She looked up and noticed the worrying shade of her Uncles face and the terror in his eyes. "Uncle Renly what's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"He's right Lyra, you need to leave" Renly said. "I'll talk with your Uncle Eddard and we need to come up with a way to see you out of Kings Landing"

"What? But Uncle Renly the King has ordered me to stay with him in Kings Landing, I can't leave, I've just got here" Lyra said in sudden confusion and shock at her Uncles outburst.

"Lyra this is serious, you threatened the crowned Prince, the queen will not forget that and she will not let it go until your head is upon the walls of this city. Go up to your chambers, they're the third door on the left at the top of those stairs, I need to speak with your Uncle Ned"

"But Uncle Renly I..."

"Go Lyra!" Renly shouted as he marched back down the corridor leaving her in a dazed and confused state.

She had not realised she had caused so much trouble. She frowned as she noticed a small little boy sitting at the end of the corridor playing with small wooden toy. With huff she made her way towards the flight of stairs feeling the eyes of the little boy following her every step until she disappeared out of his sight up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyra was beginning to wonder if her Uncle Renly had spoken to her Uncle Eddard as it had been almost four days and neither of them had said nothing to her abut evacuating her from the city. She had barely even seen her Uncle Renly since their conversation, she had dined with him and her Uncle Robert which turned out to be a very tense and awkward affair giving that she still had no desire to be in the same room as the King let alone speak with him.

She was sitting between Arya and Sansa eating supper, but the heat mixed with her exhaustion due to a vigorous training session with Jory had left her tired and nauseous which had made her appetite well and truly disappear. The tapping sound of the knife that Arya was repeatedly stabbing into the table was beginning to grate on her nerves as she felt a head ache building at the base of her skull.

"Arya eat you food" Sept sighed.

"I'm practising" Arya snapped in reply causing Lyra to frown in confusion.

"Practising for what?" Sansa asked.

"The Prince" Arya replied still stabbing her knife into table.

"Arya Stark!" Septa Modane said as she and Lyra shared a worried look.

"He's a liar and a coward, he killed my friend!" Arya hissed her stabs upon the table becoming more violent and louder than before making Lyra clench her teeth in annoyance.

"The hound killed your friend" Sansa spoke up.

"The hound does whatever the prince tells him to do" Arya argued back.

"You're an idiot" Sansa sneered.

"You're a liar and if you told the truth Mikah would still be alive!" Arya snapped before she stabbed the knife down inches from Sansa's dinner plate.

“Arya enough!” Lyra snapped causing Arya to jump slightly as Lyra never raised her voice towards her as she reached over and yanked the knife out of Arya's grasp. "We're already in enough trouble with the King because of your hatred towards the Prince. Behave and stop acting like an animal!"

“Cutlery is for eating, not for weapons” The Septa as stood from her chair and forced Arya from her seat as the heavy boots of Ned Stark walked into the room.

"What's happening here?" Ned asked seeing Lyra place the knife down beside her own as Septa Mordane cleared away Arya's plate.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady" Septa replied Arya looked sheepishly up towards her father before she glanced as Lyra for back up but her older cousin only shook her head telling her she was in the wrong.

"Go to your room, we'll speak later" Ned said.

Arya turned and made her way towards where her new chambers were. Lyra took over clearing away Arya's plate as Ned placed something down upon the table in front of Sansa.

"That's for you love" Lyra smiled towards her cousin as she poured the rest of Arya's cup of water into her own before she placed the plate upon the side. "The same doll maker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toy" Ned smiled. Lyra glanced over to see a doll with long golden hair, wearing a Northern dress “Don't you like it?” Ned asked

“I haven't played with dolls since I was eight!” Sansa snapped back glaring at her father.

“Sansa Stark!” Lyra hissed.

“It's alright Lyra" Ned replied.

"May I be excused?" Sansa asked turning to Septa Mordane.

"But you've barely eaten a thing?" the septa replied.

"It's alright, go on" Ned sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

Lyra made sure to put the doll back into Sansa's hands when she passed her before the young teenager could abandon it upon the table. "A lady always shows her gratitude, even if the offering does come from a foe. You cannot blame your father for your own stupidity. Lady died because you were blinded by fairy tales" she hissed into Sansa's ear before the red-haired Stark took off for her chambers, Septa Mordane following along behind her.

Lyra turned back to see her Uncle Ned now had his elbows upon the table with his head balanced in his hands. A small smile fell across her face as she grabbed the pitcher of wine from the side and brought it round to pour into Arya's now empty cup before she extended it out to her Uncle who looked up and took it in hand with a grateful smile.

“War was easier than daughters” Ned sighed before he gulped the wine as Lyra set the pitcher back down onto the table with a low chuckle.

“Don't worry about it Uncle Ned, that's why you have me here” Lyra smiled putting a hand upon her uncles shoulder before she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you” Ned smiled up at Lyra before his smile dropped and his eyes hardened. It was a look she had seen upon his face many times when the weight of being the Lord of Winterfell began to burden him, unfortunately her aunt was not here to share his burden, nor her younger cousins to take his mind from it and make him smile again.

“What is it?” Lyra frowned seeing the dramatic change in her Uncles behaviour.

“I want you to ride back to Winterfell tomorrow night” She frowned in surprise at her Uncle's honesty.

“Why?” She asked. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No of course not” Ned said moving forward to take her hands within his. "It is just that you are a girl of the North, you do not belong in the South. I need someone to help Robb take care of Winterfell”

“But Aunt Catelyn...”

“Has Rickon and Bran to look after, do you honestly expect her to care for Winterfell and disregard her own children” Ned with a gentle smile

“Of course I don't” she almost snapped at her uncle before she let out a long sigh. “I just dreamed of seeing the South, now I've only just got here and I have to leave again.”

“I understand your disappointment but trust me, it will be much easier if you were back at Winterfell, much safer" Eddard relied.

That was when Lyra’s brain clicked onto what her uncle was trying to do. "You have spoken to my Uncle Renly" Lyra replied.

"I never could hide anything from you could I" Ned smirked then nodded with sigh. “We both agree that it's too dangerous for you down here"

"You're worried about what the queen is going to do to me?" She said looking up at her Uncle with small smile.

"Yes, the way you spoke to her, the king and the prince was out of order" Ned said before he saw anger flashing in Lyra's eyes.

"They were out of order" Lyra snapped back.

"See there you go again" Ned sighed but his face still held a smile. "Your Northern temper will give you much trouble here"

“Aunt Catelyn told me that before we came here” Lyra smirked.

“If there's one thing you've inherited from your father, it's his wolf blood. That and your mothers fury is a dangerous combination" Ned smiled gently. "Whatever you do, do not let your uncle Robert know that you are leaving, he will want to stop you. I'll explain your absence when he asks, say you were asked to go and help your aunt with Rickon”

"What about Arya and Sansa? I promise Aunt Cat I'd take care of them" Lyra asked.

"I'll take care of them. It's you that I'm worried about. The queen already saw you as a threat before you attacked Prince Joffrey" Ned admitted

"I didn't att..." Lyra hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know that, but the king and queen still believe that you did" Ned replied. "Now go and get some sleep, you'll have a long ride a head of you"

"Poor Frost, he'll probably collapse before I get back up to Winterfell" Lyra sighed. "Are you sure I can't wait a week or a few more days"

"Then there more opportunity for the queen to get to you, we need to have you out of here as quick as possible. The only reason why we didn't make you leave the second day we were here was because we needed a plan to distract your Uncle Robert and the Lannisters, now we have that plan" Eddard explained.

"But I just..."

"Lyra you're going tomorrow" Her Uncle used a tone that told her that there would be no more discussion between them, he had given her an order and now she must follow it.

"Yes Uncle Ned" Lyra replied before she made her way up the small set of stairs to her room.

Ned Stark's heart clenched in worry and fear. On one hand he was beyond proud of the strong, tactical woman he'd helped raise, but on the other hand he was terrified that her fearlessness and her Northern temper would one day be her downfall. 

* * *

 

_16 years ago_

_Ned stare down at the tiny babe in the cradle he'd had built for her, after he realised she and Jon were getting a bit too big to be sharing the same one._

_He could see barely any Stark in her features, but the moment she opened her eyes, it was all he saw. His heart hurt in his chest as he thought of his little nephews, would they have looked more Stark than Baratheon? The last time he saw Landor was when the boy was born, he'd never even had the chance to meet Stefon._

_He thought of how his older brother Brandon had looked when he was younger. He was always to strong and confident, it seemed like he could take on an actual Dragon and win. Brandon always made sure he had time to spend with his younger siblings, whether it be sparring with himself and Benjen, or riding through the gods wood with Lyanna._

_He remembered his reaction finding out that his brother and Jocelyn Baratheon were to be betrothed and momentarily hating him because he had broken the alliance between their house and the Tullys. Then he discovered that he would be betrothed to Catelyn and from the moment he met her, he thanked Brandon with everything he had._

_"Ned?" Catelyns voice came from the doorway. Ned turned his head towards her then when he saw her slightly shocked expression he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "Oh no Ned" she said rushing forward to pull her husband into an embrace. "I'm your wife now. Never be ashamed of showing your pain in front of me, you've been so strong"_

_"I was just thinking about Landon and Stefon, they were so little Cat. They didn't deserve that" Ned sniffed before he turned back to the cradle. "She doesn't deserve to not know her parents, or her brothers"_

_"The best way we can help them be remembered is by raising her to be the best person she can be" Catelyn smiled._

_"I know you didn't want her coming here, but there's no one else Cat. I'm the only family she has left. I have to keep her here, I have to protect her. She's all I have left of Brandon" Ned sniffed, his eyes filling with tears once more._

_"It's alright Ned, I understand. Forget what I said in the past, I was driven mad with grief and exhaustion" Catelyn smiled. "This is Lyra's home, this is where she belongs"_


	12. Time to flee

Lyra stood staring out at vast stretch of water that was Blackwater bay. Her Uncle Ned and Jory were securing her enough supplies and coin to last her until Winterfell.

She didn't even jump when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her, hearing the swishing of the fabric of his cloak she knew exactly who it was, she'd asked her Uncle Ned to bring him here to her.

"The dusk looks beautiful on this side of the castle don't you think?" Renly asked moving to stand beside her as he braced his hands upon the balcony. Hearing no reply from Lyra he sighed and hanged his head slightly. "You're angry with me, I understand. But just know that I'm only doing this to protect you. Do you really think I would rather having you riding on your own for a month than have you here with me? Lyra, I've waited seven years to see you. It's killing me that it has to end with you being angry with me"

"I'm angry, but not with you" Lyra replied not even sparing a glance towards her Uncle.

Renly let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, I can tell Stannis not to bother with arranging my funeral then. What are you angry about?" Renly asked turning his body to face her.

"My own stupidity" Lyra replied as her hands clenched tighter the balcony stone in front of her. "I should have known better than to raise my sword against Joffrey"

"Yes, you should've. That doesn't make sense why you're angry though" Renly spoke.

Lyra turned to face her Uncle who was surprised at the tears welling in her blue eyes. "I swore to protect my family; how can I protect them if I'm not with them? Arya, Sansa, Uncle Ned, you...even Uncle Robert"

"What has you thinking you need to protect the King?" Renly asked with slight amusement in his tone. "We're your Uncles Lyra, we protect you not the other way around"

Lyra almost let out a small laugh. "Uncle Renly, you and I both know the Lannisters own this city. Robert may be the King but his throne and his people belong to the Lannisters. They view anyone who doesn't have their pissy blond hair, glaring green eyes and shitty arrogant smirk as a threat. Including both of us, including the King. We're not safe. None of us are safe while Tywin Lannister lives, breathes and shits gold and his daughter's no different"

"His daughter? What about his sons?" Renly asked.

"Tyrion is no threat, he's smart but he's not a fighter. The Kingslayer is all talk and no action. He might have been something to marvel at in his youth but he's older now. He's just a piece in someone else's game, he wouldn't do anything unless his sister or father commanded it" Lyra answered.

She frowned as she heard her Uncle chuckling softly beside her. "The way you talk about the Kingslayer, you remind me of your mother. She never had much time for the man either" Renly admitted, his eyes showing an emotion that dug deep at Lyra's heart. It never occurred to her until now how much it must pain her Uncles to see a living reminder of the sister they loved so dearly.

"I'm going to miss you" Lyra smiled softly as she reached over and placed her hand over Renlys who gave her a warm smile in return.

"And I you" He replied his hand moving to wrap itself around her much smaller one.

"Let's hope it's not another seven years before we see each other again" Lyra grinned

"It won't be, I promise" Renly replied squeezing her hand tightly in his.

"Lyra" Eddard Starks voice came from the doorway of the balcony causing both niece and Uncle to turn towards him. "Gather your things, it's almost time" and with that he disappeared back into the Red Keep.

Lyra looked up at her uncle Renly with an emotion that almost resembled fear in her eyes. She quickly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him warmly. He in turn wrapped his around her waist pulling her to him.

"I love you Uncle Renly" she whispered into his ear causing his grip upon her to tighten slightly.

"I love you too little doe" He replied before they both released each other and stepped back.

This time it was Nieva who was shocked as a tear rolled its wat down Renly's cheek. "And remember if you run into trouble turn back and ride hard and fast for Storms End, I'll meet you there"

"I will I promise" Lyra nodded as Renlys hand cupped her cheek gently, his thumb wiping away a tear she hadn't even felt escape before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"No matter what anyone says, you are your mothers daughter. A Baratheon daughter" Renly spoke. "If you need to show them why our words are Ours is the Fury"

"I think mine should be Winter is the Fury" Lyra fought through the tears to grin making Renly give a breathy chuckle.

"Lyra" Once again Eddard Stark stood in the doorway. "It's time"

The pair had not even noticed that the sun was now starting to embrace the sea, it would soon be dark enough for her to leave unnoticed.

"Be safe" Renly whispered With one last quick embrace with her Uncle Renly, Lyra followed her Uncle Ned back up to her chambers to gather her things for the long journey a head of her.

* * *

 

True to his word the moment the sun disappeared completely allowing the stars above to shine brightly her Uncle Ned told her it was time to leave. She made her way down to the stables of the Red Keep where only a few guards were lingering around.

"Hello boy" She smiled as she brought Frosts bridle over to his stall and began to put it on him. She led him out into the middle of the stables where she had much more room to put his saddle on.

That's when she heard the small light footsteps making their way into the reasonably quiet stable. Lyra turned to see Arya making her way towards her. The young girls hair was ragged from sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Lyra asked throwing Frosts saddle onto his back.

"I heard you leaving and thought I could come with you" Arya smiled.

"You can't, it's not safe" Lyra replied shaking her head as she began to tighten her saddle.

"That's why I've got this" Arya smiled holding up a tiny but sharp, thin blade making Lyra frown in confusion. How on earth had she managed to hide that from her for so long?

"Give it here" Lyra smirked holding out her hand which Arya quickly placed the small blade into. "Which one of your maniacal brothers had Mikken make for you, Robb or Jon?" Arya bit her lip, not wanting to answer her older cousins questions. "Or I could have your father write to both of them, or better yet inform your mother and..."

"Jon" Arya answered instantly. "It was Jon"

Lyra let out a small chuckle. "I''m not surprised. He gave me my first blade on my thirteenth name day. Luckily your father knew and taught me how to use it. I wish I could be here to teach you"

“Where are you going?” Arya asked finally noticing her cousin was in riding gear.

“I'm riding back to Winterfell, someone has to teach that half wit of a brother of yours how to run things, and no you can't come” Lyra smirked.

“It's not fair, I didn't even want to come here in the first place, now I can't go home” Arya sighed.

“You'll return to Winterfell one day, I promise” Lyra smiled before she grabbed her younger cousin in a tight hug. “And if I hear you and your sister have been making this difficult for your poor father, you will both have me to answer too. He's got enough on his mind without having to keep you two in line. Say goodbye to your sister for me”

"Don't worry I promise, I'll behave proper" Arya said with a small smile.

"It's properly, not proper." Lyra replied before she leaned down and kissed Arya's forehead, an action that would normally cause the younger girl to throw a fit but this time she allowed it without fuss. “Now go on get back to bed”

It broke Lyra's heart to push away her cousin but she knew she had to do it. As Arya began to make her way back towards the door, Lyra turned back to Frost tears beginning to leak slowly from her eyes.

"Lyra" a whimper in Arya's voice made Lyra turn back to face her.

Lyra frowned in concern at her younger cousin before Arya ran full speed towards her and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace that caused Lyra to stumble slightly with the force of it. Tears made her vision blurry as she felt her younger cousin sobbing against her, this shocked her greatly as Arya never cried, or a tleast she never allowed people to see her cry.

"Arya, look at me" Lyra said unwrapping Arya's arms from around her then she knelt down and wiped the tears from Arya's cheeks with her thumb. "You are going to be fine here on your own, you're strong. Your father won't let anything happen to you or your sister. But I do need you to do something for me”

“Anything” Arya replied. Lyra embraced her enough so that her mouth was beside Arya's ear.

“Do not let needle out of your sight. And more importantly don't let any of the guards see you using it. Use it to keep you and your sister safe. But if you ever feel like you’re unsafe here tell your father or tell my uncle Renly he'll help you. And if that doesn't work then you run, as fast and as far as you can away from this place, get somewhere safe and send a raven to me. I promise I will come and find you." she whispered her face inly inches from Arya's to avoid anyone else who may be lurking around hearing them before she pulled back and stood to her full height. "Now go on before Sansa noticed you're missing"

The younger Stark gave her one last small smile and took off running back up the steps to their chambers. Lyra was biting her lip to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over when her Uncle's voice startled her.

"You all set?" Ned asked walking to where Lyra was fastening the last strap of her saddle. She turned to her Uncle with a smile but Ned could see the tears in her eyes.

"Just about, I told Arya to say goodbye to Sansa for me. If they get too much hassle just send a raven and I'll be right back down here to deal with them" she grinned.

"I think I can take anything they throw at me" Ned replied. "Write to me the moment you get to Winterfell so I know you're safe. And tell Robb, Bran and Rickon I miss them and tell your aunt...."

"That you love her" Lyra smiled."Trust me Uncle Ned, she already knows"

"I am so proud of you" Ned smiled placing a hand upon her shoulder.

A wider smile brightened her face. "Thank you Uncle Ned"

"Your father would have been proud too" Ned smiled. Her heart clenched a little as she thought of her parents and the suffering they went through in the very castle she was standing in. Her uncle Ned pulled her into a tight embrace "Stay safe don't do anything stupid" before he placed a gentle kiss upon her hair.

"Can't promise anything Uncle Ned" she chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arms around his well-worn armour, the smell of the faded leather never failing to comfort her.

Ned quickly pulled away from the embrace and took her by the shoulders, his face grim and stern "I'm serious Lyra" his tone suddenly made Lyra afraid. Did he think something was going to happen to her?

"I'll be careful" she replied.

"I love you" Ned smiled

"I love you too Uncle Ned" she smiled before leaning up to kiss his cheek before she turned and mounted her horse. "I'll write to you and let you know how Bran's getting on. Goodbye Uncle Ned"

"Goodbye Lyra" Ned smiled but Lyra could see the worry in his eyes.

She knew he didn't like sending her on such a long journey alone but if anyone else rode with her the Lannisters would be suspicious. She clicked her horse into a canter until she reached the stable doors then she pulled the reins to a halt and turned back to her uncle. A single tear rolled down her Uncles cheek as he stared towards her. She gave a weak, tear filled smile back before she urged her horse out of the stables and began to speed her way towards the gates of Kings Landing before any Lannister guard noticed her and warned her Uncle Robert.

* * *

 

_7 years ago_

_Ned and Jory were sitting in his study discussing Theon's progress in attitude and training since he arrived at Winterfell. Eddard still didn't trust the little kraken, neither did Jory but they both agreed he'd matured a lot in the training yard since being a ward in Winterfell. His attitude had not improved so much._

_He and Jory jumped as his study door was thrown open. He felt the weight on his side before he knew what was happening. He pushed dark hair out of his face as he looked at Jory with a shocked expression as his niece sobbed on his shoulder._

_"Lyra what in seven hells has happened?" He asked taking the young girl by the shoulder and pushing her away from him so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and tear stained as were her cheeks. Ned had never seen her so hysterical._

_"R...Robb" she stuttered wiping her left eye with her sleeve. Neds heart stalled in panic, what had happened to his son? "He and Theon were being mean saying that I can't join them in their games because I'm a girl and that girls are weak and stupid"_

_Ned let out a small sigh of relief but then was filled with a simmering rage. He knew Robb would never call Lyra weak or stupid so he knew instantly it was Theon, he hated how much influence his new ward had over his eldest son due to his older age._

_"Lyra sweetheart come here" he said pulling the small, sobbing girl onto his knee. "I can assure you that you are not stupid or weak"_

_"I know I'm not, but why would they say something so horrible. I can't help that I'm a girl" she said with the fiery attitude that reminded Ned of Brandon as a child, in the corner Jory chuckled at the little girl's confidence. "I don't like Theon Uncle Ned, does he have to stay with us?"_

_"I'm afraid he does, it's the Kings demands" Ned sighed. "_

_The King is my uncle Robert, maybe I can write to him and ask him to change his mind" Lyra said suddenly perking up._

_"No little wolf, your Uncle is a stubborn man, I highly doubt even you could change his mind" Eddard smiled._

_"If Theon stays here then I don't want to stay here" Lyra said a hint of a snarl in her voice. N_

_ed smiled in slight amusement. "And tell me where would you go?"_

_"_ _My Uncle Renlys always talking about wanting me to stay with him in Storms End, maybe I'll go there" this wiped the smile from Neds face, Catelyn had told him when Bran was born that Renly had offered to take Lyra off their hands and take full care of her._

_"Your uncle Renly is still a child Lyra, he wouldn't know how to look after you properly" Ned said._

_"He wouldn't need to, I can look after myself" Lyra said a hint of her Baratheon stubbornness showing_

_"Lyra no, you're too young" Ned said with authority in his voice that normally made the rest of his children obey him instantly. But Lyra was not one of his children, she was Brandons child, higher spirited and stubborn. Therefore, she usually went against the alpha of the packs wishes._

_Lyra quickly wrangled her way off his lap and ran to the door. "You're just as bad as Theon" she cried as she turned back to face him before sprinting off down the corridor._

_Later that night after a long and hard day, Ned was tucking Jon into bed after telling him the story of Bran the builder, a story the seven-year-old never got tired of hearing, but Ned could tell there was something bothering Jon as he was more restless than usual. He leaned down and kissed his wild mess of curls before he stood from the bed and bl_ e _w out the candle. He had just reached Jons chamber door._

_"Ned!" Catelyns cry rang through the castle causing him to sprint out of the door to see her standing in the doorway to Lyras chambers. "Lyra's gone"_

_They searched her room and every room in the castle they could think of that she would hide before they began to really worry. They called every servant out of bed to find the young girl. Ned had even checked every inch of the Winterfell crypts himself knowing that Lyra sometimes took comfort sitting down there in front of her father's crypt when she was scared or upset. With another hour gone and still no sign of his niece Ned called for Robb, Theon and Jon to be woke and brought to him. If anyone knew where she was, it was those three._

_"Mother, what's going on?" A sleepy Robb asked as the three boys were brought in by Jory to stand in front of the Lord._

_"Boys, Lyras bed chamber is empty and she's nowhere to be found in the castle, we were wondering if any of you boys know where she would be?" Catelyn asked._

_Robb and Theon both shook their heads with confusion on their expressions. Jon however turned his gaze to the floor as he shook his head, catching the adults' attention instantly._

_"Jon where is Lyra?" Ned asked seeing the young boy looking very sheepish and guilty._

_"I don't know" Jon shrugged but they could tell right away he was lying._

_"Jon!" Ned said using his alpha voice that made Robb wince slightly and Theon step back a little._

_"She made me promise not to tell" Jon snapped._

_"Jon you need to tell us now where she is, we won't tell her you told us" Catelyn said speaking to the boy civilly for the first time in many years._

_"Jon this is serious, Lyra could be in danger. Where is she?" Ned snapped beginning to lose patience._

_"She said she was going to Storms End, to live with her Uncle Renly" Jon replied, his voice shaky._

_Panic settled in Ned stomach. As Catelyn gasped and turned to stare towards her husband._

_"Jory, get men ready to ride with me on the King Road, Lyra knows that's the quickest way to Storms end" Ned ordered to his second in command. "Maester, write ahead to Renly, warn him that Lyra may be on her way towards him." "_

_Shall I also write to Stannis and Robert my lord?" The maester asked._

_"Gods no, the last thing the king needs to hear is that we lost his niece" Catelyn replied, her own worry showing._

_"_ _Cat get the boys back to bed, I'll need to get myself ready for riding" Ned ordered._

_"Father I want to come with you, to help find her" Robb spoke up._

_"You can't Robb it's too dangerous" Catelyn said shaking her head._

_"She'll hide the moment she knows you're looking for her, she might come out of she knows I'm with you" Robb replied looking up at his mother before he turned back to his father. "Please father, I want to help find her, she could be in danger"_

_"Who cares, she's just a girl" Theon sniggered. "_

_She's not just a girl" Robb snapped. Ned and Jon seemed surprise to Robbs sudden hostility towards the older boy, even Theon looked shocked. "She's my cousin, and we're going to find her"_

_The cold air bit to ever part of Neds exposed skin, he knew if Lyra was out here with her night clothes on she would likely freeze to death if they did not find her soon. The forest was getting darker and darker as they rode on, their flaming torches giving little light in the snow storm around them. Robb sat on his horse beside him, he was more awake now but still looked tired. Jon just looked worried from where he sat upon his horse on the other side of his brother._

_"Lyra!" Robbs young voice echoed in the darkness but it was no match for his fathers which could be heard at the back of the search party._

_"Lyra!" Ned called out into the darkness._

_Jory came riding towards him. “No sign of her my lord, the fast falling snow has already covered any tracks she might have left”_

_“We have to find her, she’ll die in this blizzard” Ser Roderick snapped._

_This seemed to shock and terrify both Robbs and Jon as they began frantically calling out Lyra’s name and spurring their horses further down the road._

_“Lyra!” Neds voice was easily heard over his sons as they began to make a fast pace down the road until they reached the point where the road split into two._

_“She might have gone to Uncle Benjen” Jon pointed out._

_“That would be worse it’s colder up there” Robb replied, his voice clearly panicked._

_“My Lord” A scout rode up from the South end of the rode with a light blue cloak in his hand, Lyra’s cloak. “We found this about five leagues from here”_

_“Show me!” Ned ordered galloping after the scout who turned his horse and began to lead Ned towards where the cloak had been found. It was a tiny little path off the Kingsroad that lead into nothing but woodland._

_“It was just by those trees my lord” The guard said pointing to two trees that formed over each other, stopping the snow above and protecting the green ground underneath. It almost looked like a shelter._

_Ned frowned a little. He knew Lyra was smart despite her young age, too smart to walk around in this type of cold with no cloak on. It was a sign._

_“She left it on purpose, she’s around here somewhere” Ser Roderick voice the thought that was going through Neds mind._

_“_ _Lyra!” Jon called out loudly._

_But it was Neds voice that echoed through the dark forest. “Lyra!”_

_There were a few moments of silence where Ned felt his heart rate begin to increase. What if they were too late? What if the cold had taken her already?_

_"Uncle Ned" relief overwhelmed him when he heard the small, feminine voice cry out. Suddenly there was a small figure moving within the trees towards them._

_"Lyra!" Ned instantly jumped from his horse and ran to the edge of the forest as Lyra stepped out of it and into view. Her cloak was obviously missing and her dress was soaked in snow and torn in certain places, blood stained an area where her knee had been cut. She ran straight towards him the moment she saw him. He knelt down and caught her in his arms, letting his relief out in a sigh that almost came out as a sob. He quickly wrapped the end of his cloak around her shivering form._

_"I'm sorry uncle Ned, I'm so sorry" she sobbed out, her teeth chattering harshly as she clung tightly to him._

_“Shh it’s alright sweetheart, you’re safe, that’s all I care about now” Ned replied holding her small frame tightly to him._

_"Lyra!" Robb called out as he and Jon ran over from where they jumped off their horses. "Thank the gods you're alright" he said before he pulled his younger cousin into an embrace as Ned got to his feet and ordered a scout to ride back to Winterfell and tell his wife they’d found her. Jory jumped off his horse and wrapped his spare cloak around her._

_"Lyra I'm sorry, I know I promised but I had to tell them" Jon stuttered out in fear his older cousin would be mad at him instead Lyra flung her arms around him in an embrace to quieten him._

_"Jon it's alright, I'm glad you did" Lyra smiled in gratitude._

_They rode back for Winterfell instantly where a warm bath was being prepared for Lyra. Mid way through the ride, Ned lanced down to see Lyra had fallen asleep against him, her small body exhausted from the journey and the cold. She looked so young and innocent. It was from that moment on Ned made sure he would protect this young girl with everything he had. For the sake of his brother._


End file.
